A moi !
by Galiane
Summary: Stiles change, son odeur change, et tous le monde perd la raison... rêve ou cauchemard, à vous de voir ! Sterek
1. Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là, Stiles se sentait particulièrement bien. Mieux que depuis des semaines. Quelque chose d'étrange faisait qu'il était confiant, différent. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'il avait passé une excellente nuit, la meilleure depuis longtemps. Pas de fourmillage cérébrale insistant saturé de questions, pas de rêves incohérents et profondément troublants, pas de problèmes lougaroustiques, pas de soucis, de hantises, de nogitsune, ou d'insomnie, tout bêtement.

Allongé dans son lit, il étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, souriant au plafond tout en gesticulant pour faire doucement fuir le sommeil qui persistait dans ses muscles. Il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir le soupir caractéristique de l'heure du levé, celui qui en général, bataillait avec sa conscience pour trainer quelques minutes de plus, lui donnant juste la force de rejeter la couverture sur sa tête et de grogner. Rien, en pleine forme. Il haussa les sourcils pour lui-même et sourit d'autant plus, comme un idiot.

-Stiles, je sens que ça va être une excellente journée ! Jubila-t-il pour lui-même.

Aussitôt, il se redressa, sortit du lit, alluma la musique, se prit les pieds dans ses fringues qui trainaient ici et là, les éjecta sous le lit avec bonne humeur, et s'habilla au son rythmé que crachait son lecteur CD. Il bougeait bizarrement tout en enfilant un teeshirt, chantonnant des onomatopées, tout en exerçant sa nuque à la fameuse danse du poulet. Il commençait tout juste à mettre un pantalon quand son père ouvrit la porte. Sa surprise à la vue du shérif le fit s'écrouler de tout son long, emmêlé dans son jeans, dans un bruit sourd. Il finit de s'habiller au sol dans un mouvement souple et se redressa d'un bond.

-Bonjour papa ! L'accueillit le jeune en hurlant presque. Bien dormit ?

Son père se dirigea vers le lecteur pour baisser le son.

-peu… répondit l'homme. Je suis heureux de ta bonne humeur, mais les voisins risquent de l'être un peu moins par contre, finit-il avant de repartir, un sourire agréable sur le visage.

Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dragua son propre reflet, ébouriffa ses cheveux, passa un coup d'eau sur sa mine, sentit son halène, et descendit déjeuner. Son père lui tendit une tasse de café. L'humeur de son fils était plaisante à voir, même s'il n'y comprenait foutrement rien. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour l'écheveler, le regard adouci par cette vision qui lui rappelait l'enfant. L'adolescent sortit tout ce qu'il y avait dans le placard pour se préparer un petit déjeuner… un énorme petit déjeuner, sous la vision amusée de son paternel, qu'il ne paraissait même pas remarquer. Il sifflotait gaiement, mettant des céréales dans son café, du… fromage ? Sur des gâteaux secs, mangeant au fur et à mesure. Le shérif commença à trouver ça écœurant quand son fils trempa les biscuits/fromages dans le jus d'orange avec des sons gourmands, s'empiffrant sans la moindre gêne. Le jeune redressa la tête, la bouche pleine, peinant à mâcher, face à l'adulte perplexe.

-C'est absolument dégoûtant, dit celui-ci pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son fils.

-chai fchin chom ai chado… Il avala difficilement sa bouchée, les yeux exorbités par l'effort, bus une gorgée de… céréale ? Avant de tousser et de sauter sur son jus d'orange, pleurant presque.

-je vais y aller, en espérant oublier ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, prenant ses clefs sur le meuble.

Après avoir mis toute sa vaisselle en vrac sur l'évier, l'ado se remis à siffler, prit ses affaires d'école et se dirigea vers sa vieille jeep bleue. Pris d'un élan d'amour soudain pour cette voiture qui vivait fidèlement tous ses périples, il câlina sa carrosserie et s'essaya même à la prendre dans les bras pour cajoler l'engin inerte. Sur le chemin qui menait chez son meilleur ami, il gigota au son de la radio, d'une manière qui laissait fortement songer à de la démence post-traumatique.

-Salut vieux ! lança-t-il gaiement à son meilleur pote qui hésitait à rentrer dans la voiture. Il regardait son ami qui semblait danser, tout sourire, comme un attardé…

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, répondit Scott, indécis mais amusé, tout en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Un parfum étrange s'insinua dans les narines du loup garou qui arrêta instinctivement de respirer. Il observa son pote avec étonnement alors que celui-ci semblait ne pas remarquer sa réaction. Stiles démarra, ignorant le malaise de son comparse. Scott se mit à réguler ses inspirations pour contrôler la réaction puissante qui s'emparait de son corps.

-t'as changé de parfum ? demanda-t-il doucement en fronçant les yeux, mâchoires tendues.

-quoi ? demanda l'autre fortement au-dessus de la musique, se penchant pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau dans la boîte à gant.

-Ton parfum ? souffla le basané en écarquillant les yeux, dérouté par la réaction de son être au rapprochement de son ami. Ses yeux commençaient à bruler comme avant une transformation. Il les cligna fortement, secouant la tête pour chasser cette sensation. Son cœur ne se calma que quand son pote retrouva sa place initiale devant le volant.

-je suis vexé là, dit le jeune pourtant d'humeur égale. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne mets pas de parfum, à part après le sport, ça va sans dire !

Scott se plaqua contre son siège, l'esprit embrumé. Il ne parvenait plus à attraper une pensée intelligible. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et… regretta d'avoir fait cette erreur. Il geignit alors que ses griffes et ses crocs se libéraient, ses pupilles écarlates échaudant son être.

-Scott ? Appela le jeune en essayant de ne pas quitter la route des yeux tout en jetant des œillades au loup. C'est moi ou t'es en train de cisailler mes sièges avec ta manucure… qui soit dit en passant est… Scott, pourquoi tu te transformes ? Tiens bon s'il te plait, on y est ! supplia-t-il en se garant. Ça va vieux ? Demanda-t-il quand ils furent arrêtés, moteur éteint.

Le jeune se contenta de le regarder avec une mine… affamée ?

-ok… murmura Stiles en se collant à sa portière. C'est moi, Styles, tu te souviens ? Il présenta ses paumes ouvertes en signe de paix.

Le loup inspira longuement, enivré. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'odeur qu'il gouttait sur sa langue était un véritable aphrodisiaque. Chacun de ses muscles devint agréablement douloureux. Des frissons électriques traversaient sa chaire en réclame. Sous souffle se heurta, saccadé. Ses mains moites vibraient imperceptiblement. Il voulait gouter sa peau, sa bouche, se lover entre ses bras, inspirer cette odeur divine.

-Scott… sérieux mec, tu me fais flipper là… marmonna le jeune, comprimé dans l'habitacle, alors que le garou s'était rapproché doucement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-sors de là, gronda son ami avec force d'alpha.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, il déguerpit comme s'il s'était fait piquer, refermant avec hâte la portière. Il souffla sa crainte, intimant à son cœur de rester à sa place, sa paume moite tout contre l'organe affolé. Il détestait se sentir la proie des loups lunatiques qui faisaient désormais partit de sa vie. Scott sortit de la voiture, se contrôlant mieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans l'habitacle confiné. Il respira longuement, et ses pupilles reprirent une couleur presque normale.

-je… je suis désolé Stiles, dit-il piteusement a son ami qui l'interrogeait du regard, encore effrayé. C'est… on devrait peut-être s'éviter aujourd'hui, je me sens comme si…

-comme si t'avais soudain le syndrome Derek et que tu voulais m'égorger ? L'accusa-t-il malgré lui.

-ouai… non… je crois pas… ? Désolé vieux, finit-il avant de partir sans se retourner.

Une honte des plus tenace sembla se coller à la peau de Scott. Il ne parvenait plus à se retirer les images qui avaient traversé son esprit. Avait-t-il vraiment… désiré son meilleur ami ? Avait-il, l'espace d'un bref instant, faillit l'embrasser, dans un besoin presque irrésistible de son corps ? Impossible ! Non ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes, et Stiles était comme un frère pour lui ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'onde de choc paraissait encore courir dans ses veines ? Pourquoi le visage souriant de l'humain dansait devant ses prunelles ? Pourquoi en était-il attendrit ? Pourquoi voulait-il faire demi-tour, savourer son odeur exaltante ? Il s'enfui aux toilettes, ne remarquant même pas Kira qui l'attendait, et badigeonna son visage d'eau glacée, fixant son regard à son reflet perturbé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, repoussant intérieurement le souvenir de ce parfum délicat qui chamboulait son corps agréablement. Il s'interdit même d'y songer.

Arrivé devant la porte ouverte de sa classe, il observa la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles et Kira discutaient, ou tout du moins, son pote parlait. La jeune fille paraissait figée, ses yeux noisette ne lâchant pas l'autre d'une semelle. Elle papillonnait littéralement, devant un jeune homme qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, continuant à palabrer avec de grands gestes, comme à son habitude. Il grimaça, mouilla son pouce avec une mine bizarre, avant d'essuyer une tache sur le visage de l'asiatique, sans un brin de douceur. Pourtant, sa copine arrêta de respirer, complètement hypnotiser par l'hyperactif. Elle était en pamoison et son meilleur ami n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il arrêta soudain de parler, regardant Kira comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

-qu'est-ce que vous avez ton mec et toi aujourd'hui avec vos yeux brillants ? demanda-t-il, apparemment vexé.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux, rouge de honte, avant de s'enfuir en courant, bousculant au passage son petit ami. Scott là suivi et attrapa son bras.

-t'as senti ça ? demanda-t-il doucement à sa copine.

-je… heu… c'e… Kira rougit de plus belle.

-t'inquiète… j'ai ressentis la même chose, soupira-t-il, presque soulager de ne pas se découvrir une passion soudaine pour son meilleur pote. Je crois que c'est son odeur.

-je suis désolée Scott… c'était comme si… comme si…

-t'avais envie de le bouffer dans le sens… agréable du terme ?

-hum… acquiesça celle-ci, toujours mal à l'aise.

-putain, je suis rassuré t'imagines pas ! Souffla-t-il en se collant aux casiers dans son dos, les yeux fermés. J'ai failli lui sauter dessus dans sa voiture. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, Kira se laissant aller à son tour. Ils se regardèrent en s'esclaffant de plus belle, à la fois dépités et calmés.

Il embrassa sa copine, souriant contre ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux euphoriques, leurs prunelles humides pissant l'amour. Ils s'adonnèrent un instant à cet échange divinement tendre avant de repartir en cour. Leur professeur leur lâcha un mauvais regard avant de leur faire un bref signe de tête, ordre silencieux, intransigeant. L'odeur de Stiles s'infiltra à nouveau dans les poumons des amoureux, qui s'éloignèrent au mieux de l'adolescent focalisé sur sa feuille. Ils se jetèrent un regard et s'installèrent non loin l'un de l'autre.

Scott passa l'heure à fixer son ami, incapable de s'en décrocher totalement. Celui-ci le sentait certainement, car il se retournait régulièrement, entre étonnement et suspicion, vers le couple focalisé sur son dos. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Il se sentait tellement bien, confiant, apaisé, avec l'envie d'être ami avec le monde entier. Quand Dany se retourna pour lui faire face sans la moindre discrétion, il lui fit un clin d'œil. A sa plus grande surprise, le dénommé devint pivoine et retourna à sa copie. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, pourtant, il devait bien admettre que l'idée de plaire à un homosexuel ajoutait à sa bonne humeur. Il sourit de plus belle pour lui-même. La sonnerie retentit brusquement. Scott et Kira partirent main dans la main, tendus au maximum.

-hé Scott ! héla son ami en attrapant son poignet pour le freiner, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un léger problème, tu m'expliques ? il attendit patiemment, une réponse.

Le jeune darda la main de son ami sur sa peau et releva son visage avec une lenteur insoutenable pour lui faire face. Ses pupilles rouges étaient incandescentes. Stiles retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-viens… viens Scott, le pria sa copine en le tirant par la manche, avec une mine d'excuse, avant de les éloigner tous deux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans que mot n'en sorte. Lydia passa à son côté et il là stoppa avec son bras.

-tu sais ce qui arrive à Scott toi ? interrogea-t-il sans regarder la rouquine.

-he…je… hein ? Furent les seuls choses qu'elle parvint à prononcer avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de se taire.

Stiles l'observa, mettant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle serrait les lèvres pour ne pas parler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Sa bonne humeur commençait à s'effilocher. La fille de ses rêves, d'ordinaire si pédante, ne le lâchait plus de ses prunelles émeraudes. Voyant sa mine ébahit et cette façon qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était nerveuse, il prit son visage dans sa main, inquiet. Celle-ci inspira d'un seul coup, relâchant son air dans un léger tremblement.

-Lydia ? Tu entends quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il en caressant machinalement sa joue de son pouce.

Elle se contenta d'humidifier ses lèvres fébriles. Avait-elle seulement entendu ce qu'il disait ? Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle posa une main sur son torse, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. L'inquiétude du jeune homme n'en grandit que davantage. Il décida de faire une expérience.

-tu es divinement belle, la deuxième personne que je désire le plus sur cette planète… si ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que tu étais statique comme… statique… (Haussement d'épaule faute de vocabulaire), je t'aurais sans aucun doute embrassé devant tout le monde et ruiné ta réputation… mais j'ai un cancer de la prostate… des furoncles sous les bras… une halène de charognard ? Et tu n'entends rien de ce que je dis… soupira-t-il devant la jeune fille agar. Lydia !

Elle papillota des yeux comme si elle venait juste de prendre conscience qu'il lui parlait.

-science, dit-elle enfin. On a science, acquiesça-t-elle pour elle-même.

-ok… tiens moi au jus quand tu voudras parler, lâcha Stiles avant de filer en cour, déconcerté et agacé.

-c'est qui la première personne que tu désires le plus au monde ? demanda la rouquine dans un murmure inaudible en regardant l'adolescent disparaître.

La journée devint de plus en plus étrange. Tout le monde s'intéressait à lui, Stiles, l'hyperactif qui palabrait tout seul et souriait à tout le monde. Malia faillit le dévorer, Scott aussi, et il finit par perdre de sa bonhomie. Surtout au moment où Isaac le plaqua à l'entrainement, lui rugissant littéralement dessus, les pupilles folles. En fait, tout le monde aujourd'hui semblait l'apprécier plus que de raison, sauf ses véritables amis.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il retira avec force sa tenue de cross, balançant son casque violemment. Quand il se retourna, le spectacle coupa l'air de ses poumons. Deux loups garous, une renarde, une coyote, une banshee, le regardaient avec une lueur très, très, inquiétante… Il trébucha tout en reculant, se retrouvant bien malgré lui acculé contre un mur. Trois grognements emplissaient l'air dangereusement, teinté d'une appétence qui vrilla les entrailles de l'humain. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ils commencèrent à se battre. Il aurait sans doute dû les aider à se calmer, mais son impression d'être la cible hurlait à son instinct de fiche le camp au plus vite, profitant de leur… occupation.

Sans réfléchir, il se rua dans sa jeep en direction du seul qui pouvait l'aider. Derek. Arrivé au loft, il ouvrit sans frapper, raisonnant à toute allure à ce qu'il devait dire à l'ancien alpha. Pourtant, quelque chose arrêta son élan, et il faillit chuter, se rattrapant de justesse en battant l'air de ses bras comme… un idiot. Devant lui, Peter et Derek le fixaient sans ciller, les pupilles glacées et brillantes. Le plus jeune grogna durement, montrant ses crocs. Un petit quelque chose brillait au fond de ses prunelles. L'envie. Il se mit à geindre en secouant la tête pour contrôler son corps, ses griffes crissant sur la table meurtrie. Stiles était hypnotisé par le l'homme qui cherchait à maitriser son être, oubliant un Peter, prédateur, qui maitrisait parfaitement… son loup.


	2. Chapter 2

-pourquoi j'ai pensé Derek ? Jura doucement l'ado en se fichant un coup sur le front, se maudissant d'être aussi bête. Deaton, j'aurais dû aller voir Deaton… se plaignit-il, sa voix montant dans les aigues.

Il tenta de reculer discrètement, profitant de la concentration du bêta qui respirait douloureusement en détruisant lentement la table massive sous ses mains. Derek avait du mal à inspirer. La pièce était saturée de l'odeur délectable et enivrante de l'emmerdeur qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis deux ans. Il avait toujours eu du mal à garder son self contrôle en sa présence, l'envie de le coller à toutes surfaces exploitables torturant ses pensées d'images insolites. Mais là, c'était l'enfer. Son désir d'ordinaire intense atteignait à présent son paroxysme. Secouer la tête ne faisait fuir aucune image, bien au contraire, ça semblait les mélanger dans un cocktail affreusement provocant. Il lui fallait cet être, sa peau, ses lèvres tièdes… non, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il pouvait juste y goûter… non, il ne devait pas ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était tout à lui… oui, ça devait être ça, à lui. Il fixa l'être tant convoiter, laissant son cœur frénétique battre le sang à ses tempes devenues sourdes.

-Derek ? supplia presque le jeune en comprenant qu'il était en train de le perdre au profit de la créature qui prenait forme devant lui. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir eu confiance en toi… murmura-t-il en reculant encore d'un pas, dans une angoisse qui l'étouffait presque.

-Stiles… souffla le loup d'une étrange manière, à la fois rauque et écorché. Une douleur s'imprima dans ses pupilles glaciales.

-oui ! oui… c'est moi, Stiles, l'emmerdeur qui parle tout seul et qui a besoin de toi, lança l'ado plein d'espoir. Ses mots parurent ramener un tout petit peu le loup à la raison. Même s'il était toujours très tendu. Même si ses mains griffues broyaient la table comme on chiffonne un papier. Même si il haletait comme s'il avait la rage. Même si… bon, pas tout à fait maitrisé le loup !

-Ton odeur… grinça-t-il entre ses dents, son regard de tueur braqué sur sa proie. C'est pire qu'avant, grogna-t-il avec un effort.

-mer…ci… chuchota-t-il en reculant d'un autre pas. C'est pour ça que t'a toujours envie de me tuer ? Questionna l'ado pour gagner du temps.

Pour toute réponse, Derek rugit, très nettement, achevant de faire du petit bois avec ses mains. Stiles en resta coi. Malgré sa frayeur qui le rappelait à sa vessie pleine, il ne put s'empêcher de soulever un pan de son teeshirt pour le sentir, discrètement, avec une drôle de mimique suivit d'un léger haussement d'épaule qui laissait à songer que lui n'avait rien contre. Il allait marmonner une connerie à sa propre intention, quand il fut pris d'une terreur indescriptible.

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou et son cœur s'arrêta. Quand des griffes d'une lenteur calculée commencèrent à soulever son maillot, glissant sur la peau fragile de ses hanches, Stiles cru qu'il allait mourir. Il n'osait même plus respirer, de peur que le prédateur derrière lui ne l'achève sans préavis. Des frissons d'effroi semblaient se graver dans sa chair, là où les ongles frôlaient sa peau dénudée. Il déglutit douloureusement. Peter taquinait de caresses subtiles le corps vibrant d'épouvante de l'adolescent. Sûr de lui, l'oncle psychopathe frôlait de ses crocs parfaitement aiguisés la douceur délicate de son cou. La tête de Stiles était vide, seule sa mort s'imprégnait dans son crâne alarmé.

Derek, qui s'était retourné fasse aux fenêtres pour les ouvrir et tenter de respirer normalement, avait l'air trop occupé pour lui sauver la vie. Avait-il vraiment songé au réveil que cette journée allait être excellente ? Plutôt optimiste pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait tout bonnement à mourir... Dans d'atroces souffrances. Ecorché par un revenant manipulateur qui prenait un plaisir malsain à alanguir ses gestes. Jubilant sans doute à l'idée de le faire mourir de peur. Bizarrement, le jeune ne doutait plus du tout que cette expression puisse refléter une réalité. Il se demanda alors si on pouvait réellement mourir de rire, car dans ce cas, il était preneur. Il était même prêt à vendre son âme pour ça.

-Derek… supplia-t-il d'une voix aigüe. Tu pourrais arrêter de te battre avec ta schizophrénie une minute ? Parler lui demandait un tel effort qu'il n'était même pas sûr que le loup puisse l'entendre, son cœur battant dix fois plus fort que le son de sa voix.

Peter n'entendit pas, trop absorbé qu'il était par cette peau parfaite, délectable. L'humain était à lui, et il comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour s'en repaitre. Le gosse d'ordinaire si tape nerf était simplement… irrésistible. Un plan divinement satanique, mais ho combien bon, se dessinait déjà dans son esprit machiavélique. Il rendrait cet être à la peau d'albâtre totalement dépendant de ses touchers, et en vibrait déjà d'impatience, respirant avec contentement. Il trainerait pour qu'il le supplie de…

-je t'en supplie… murmura l'ado au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Derek…

L'oncle gronda au nom de son incapable de neveu. Comment pouvait-il s'essouffler à dire ce prénom de lâche sous ses caresses à lui ? Une haine vertigineuse s'empara de son esprit, où mille tortures s'y jouaient déjà. Il allait rendre ce médiocre de loup plus faible encore, s'abreuvant de l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison. Déjà ses griffes se faisaient plus insistantes sur l'anatomie immobile de l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais avant même qu'il n'ai compris comment, il se retrouva éjecté en arrière avec une violence qui lui fit perdre le fil ardu de ses pensées.

-Merci mon dieu… expira l'adolescent presque apaisé. Je vais regretter ça, mais je t'aime vieux, t'es mon loup préféré… Il parlait vite, faiblement, regardant partout autour de lui pour trouver une échappatoire, son cœur frénétique à deux doigts d'exploser.

Le duo familial s'adonnait à une sorte de combat à mort, pile devant la seul porte qui donnait accès à l'extérieur de ce… ring. Dans l'expectative, attendant le moment propice, Stiles ne pouvait qu'admirer la rage destructrice qui animait les deux antagonistes. Tout en rugissements hargneux, en crocs, en griffes, en lancé de loup garou, en fracaçage de mur, en effritement de béton, en muscle sanguinolent… spectacle qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt d'oublier. Quand il entendit la nuque de l'oncle psycho se briser dans un craquement, il eut terriblement de mal à relancer son cœur souffler, sentant l'écho de la brisure se répercuter dans ses propres os. Il en resta pantelant, sa bouche refusant de se fermer.

-viens ! ordonna Derek avec puissance. Mais Stiles n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir suivre le gars qui venait de vriller les vertèbres de son parent sous ses yeux. Il le regarda, mais rien ne voulait bouger en lui. Bizarre. Styles ! Gronda le loup impatient, lui faisant cligner des yeux. Faut déguerpir avant qu'il ne se remette ! Ragea-t-il devant le jeune glacé.

L'hyperactif retrouva ses esprits. Il avait bien dit qu'il allait s'en remettre ? Il soupira. Soulagement n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, mais c'est le seul qui s'y apparentait avec le plus de justesse. Derek l'empoigna par le colbac et l'entraina à sa suite vers l'extérieur. Ils coururent jusqu'à la vieille jeep, s'installèrent en un bond, et le jeune homme démarra en trombe sans demander son reste. Il vibrait encore après dix minutes de route, serrant son volant comme s'il risquait de tomber à tout moment. Jamais plus son pauvre organe vital ne retrouverait un rythme normal. Ses idées étaient tellement confuses qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il respirait comme un asthmatique.

-calme toi, intima le loup entre ses dents serrées.

Stiles sursauta comme un dément, perdant le contrôle du véhicule et faillit faire une embardé. Il avait complètement oublié celui-là. Le jeune pila net, laissant sa tête retomber sur le volant. Il allait finir par devenir cardiaque avec cette bande de cinglés excentriques !

-le poison… murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres.

-quoi ? interrogea durement le bêta qui ressemblait de moins en moins à un humain.

-le poison ! Explosa l'adolescent dans une gestuelle énergique et totalement… déroutante. Si vous voulez me tuer ! Respectez au moins cette unique volonté ! Derek était abasourdit. Quoi ? Agressa le jeune de plus en plus énervé. Ça ne fait pas partit de vos putains de rituels de loup garou psychotiques ? Il rit sans joie. Vous préférez peut être jouir d'entendre mon cœur s'arrêter à force de… A FORCE DE VOUS JOUER DE MON PAUVRE PETIT ÊTRE PARFAITEMENT, OUI, PARFAITEMENT, HUMAIN !

Il se calma difficilement devant un Derek qui haussait les sourcils. Enfin un comportement qui parut normal à Stiles, qui redémarra comme si il n'avait pas pété un câble devant le seul homme qui le considérait déjà comme un aliéné.

-je déteste cette journée ! jura-t-il en frappant le volant. Venant de toi, c'est pas vraiment une nouvelle que tu veuilles m'égorger, continua-t-il en lançant une œillade à son voisin fixé sur la route. Mais tous les êtres « paranormaux » de mon entourage… ce qui fait déjà beaucoup vu que j'ai eu l'intelligence de les collectionner ! Ragea-t-il tout seul. C'est quoi aujourd'hui, la lune sainte ? Rouge ? Anti Stiles ? La lune « sélection naturelle », genre tout ce qui nous agace doit mourir ? C'est la journée du chiwawa cannibale ? La fête du « tuons tout ce qui semble de bonne humeur » ? Finit-il en cherchant une réponse sur le visage fermé du loup à moitié transformé.

-t'attends vraiment une réponse ? S'étonna le loup, perplexe.

Derek trouvait son humain tellement attendrissant, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa mine railleuse, sa nervosité plus qu'apparente, qu'il avait du mal à ne pas lui sourire comme un imbécile. Il avait failli l'embrasser quand il avait eu son éclat de voix. Juste comme ça, pour le rassurer, le taquiner. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois, juste qu'aujourd'hui, tout était amplifié. Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant des propos du jeune. Alors comme ça, toute la meute était sensible à cette Hora ? Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ceci l'agaçait, l'énervait, l'enrageait au plus haut point…

-du calme méchant loup, tu fusilles mon siège avec tes griffes de tueurs en série… marmonna Stiles malgré lui.

Le loup lâcha sa prise promptement. Il se souvenait d'une chose que l'ado avait dit juste avant qu'il veuille étriper Peter pour avoir touché son emmerdeur de première. Un truc avec loup préféré et je t'aime… Il en frissonna. Il fixa le jeune, son cou, sa joue, sa lèvre inférieur qu'il mordait, voulant être ses dents pour pouvoir…

-arrête ça, murmura Stiles, gêné. Ton regard arrive à me piquer tellement il flamboie… il soupira, cette journée n'en finirait jamais.

L'homme se détourna, se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. Allait-il survivre à cette route interminable ? Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, au sang, et lâcha un juron quand il comprit que ça ne changerait rien. La voiture s'arrêta et le jeune en sortit, toujours remonté.

-je t'attends dans ta chambre, trancha Derek en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre.

-bien sûr mon loup ! Ragea celui-ci. Prépare le lit, on fera des galipettes… s'énerva-t-il tout seul en fermant sa voiture sans aucun ménagement. Quand il croisa le regard du garou, froid mais interrogateur, il déglutit, se souvenant à qui il avait à faire. Je plaisante ! Dit-il fortement comme s'il parlait à un abruti. Je préparerais le lit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en imaginant avec amusement la tête que faisait le loup s'il avait entendu ça.

Quand il franchit la porte, il fut étonné de constater que son père était déjà rentré. Il avait fait la cuisine, mis la table, et accueillit son fils en le prenant dans ses bras, tout joyeux. Stiles en resta ahuri.

-t'as eu une promotion ? demanda-t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre, regardant son père s'afférer à tout mettre en place pour le souper.

-je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir profiter d'un tête à tête avec mon fils incroyable et unique ? interrogea son père avec bonhomie, tirant la chaise pour que son fils s'asseye.

Cette journée était décidément à marquer d'une pierre blanche, lumineuse, avec des points d'exclamations rouges, entouré mille fois au stylo jusqu'à trouer la feuille…


	3. Chapter 3

Ils mangèrent en silence, alors que son père le regardait béatement entre chaque bouchée, rendant l'ado de plus en plus nerveux. Plus il avançait dans le repas, plus il perdait la capacité d'avaler normalement, sa gorge se resserrant sur les aliments de manière à se qu'il en sente la texture désagréable sur chaque paroi de son œsophage. Il reposa sa fourchette sur le côté, observant son père au sourire satisfait.

-tu as déjà eu l'impression que tous ceux autour de toi étaient devenus étranges au point de te demander si tu n'avais pas traversé un portail menant à un monde parallèle complètement flippant ? Son père répondit par la négative, dubitatif. Ok… écoute papa… tout ça c'est… super sympa, dit-il en commençant à débarrasser la table. Le repas, toi, à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit… avant la tombée de la nuit, répéta-t-il avec insistance. Mais cette journée m'a fait passer par un million de sensations contradictoires, et j'ignore encore si… ba, si je vais y survivre ! Il soupira en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son père en signe d'affection. Je t'adore, vraiment, mais là… tout de suite… j'ai juste envie de m'endormir et de me réveiller de mauvaise humeur… ou en retard… ou même sur mon siège de bureau… et que tout redevienne comme avant… Finit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-tu sais Stiles, je n'ai rien compris à tes élucubrations, mais s'il ait une chose que j'ai appris avec le temps, c'est que si tout le monde change autour de toi, c'est que c'est toi qui a changé… dit-il tout en débarrassant la table.

Styles se figea un moment, réfléchissant à la remarque de son père. Ça paraissait logique. En fait, ça ne lui servait à rien tellement c'était évident. Il franchit le pas de sa porte et… comprit qu'il était vraiment, mais vraiment, blasé par cette journée. Le loup avait retourné sa chambre et balancé tout son linge. Le nez dans son bac sal, il sentait chaque fringue avant de re-décorer sa piaule au hasard. Sans bouger, il poussa sa porte, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il fixait Derek avec une mine rageuse. Seul le claquement de la porte derrière lui sembla sortir le garou de son investigation. Il se redressa pour faire face au jeune, qui haussait les sourcils dans l'attente d'une explication.

-retire ton teeshirt, ordonna l'homme loup tendu à craquer.

-qu…quoi ! S'insurgea l'ado. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être mal à l'aise !

Pour toute réponse, le garou retira le sien, dévoilant son torse tout en muscle. Stiles ne pensait même pas pouvoir être encore plus ahuri aujourd'hui. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans le moindre son.

-Stiles… insista l'homme entre ses dents très, très serrées.

-mais… pou….pourq…. argh ! Il retira son maillot en trépignant à moitié, le balançant en travers de la pièce.

-mets ça, ordonna le bêta en lui jetant son propre teeshirt dans la figure, retournant à son bac de linge sal.

Le jeune tenait le tissu entre deux doigts comme s'il était porteur d'un virus. Il regarda le garou, le sweet, de nouveau le garou, secouant la tête pour lui-même. Plus perplexe, tu meurs. Derek avait dû comprendre que le cerveau du jeune était à deux doigts de s'arrêter, avec un message « erreur système », car il se tourna à nouveau dans sa direction.

-c'est ton odeur le problème, gronda-t-il. J'aurais beaucoup moins envie de t… il s'arrêta juste à temps.

-t'égorger ? T'étriper ? Te mutiler ? Pas de chichis entre nous Der ! Compléta l'ado sans pour autant s'apprêter à mettre le tissu sur lui. Ecoute Derek, j'ai vraiment très envie de… sentir ta virilité… humide sous les bras… que tu portes depuis… tu le portais pas déjà hier ? demanda-t-il, incertain, tombant sur le regard meurtrier du plus âgé. Non… ok… le noir ne ma va pas vraiment tu sais… ça… assombrit mon visage d'ange… ça ne met pas du tout en valeur mes yeux noisette ? Questionna-t-il pour donner le change au visage assombrit du loup. Bon ! Ok ! Balança-t-il agacé tout en enfilant rapidement le maillot avec une forme d'écœurement qui parcouru tout son corps. Il souffla, comme après un effort surhumain.

Il gesticula, cherchant à faire passer la sensation d'un corps étranger, sal, enfin… pas sal mais mis par quelqu'un d'autre, sur son épiderme. Il tirait sur le tissu trop large comme s'il était trop serré, le regardait comme s'il pouvait trouver sur la fibre ce qui le dérangeait, desserrant le col pour ne pas étouffer, tirant sur les manches comme pour les arracher, tout ça pendant cinq longues minutes interminables. Quand il croisa le visage de l'homme, il s'arrêta net. Il souriait ! oui oui ! Un sourire ! Genre, t'as l'air ridicule et même avec tous les efforts du monde je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me foutre de toi ! Qui avait-il de pire ? Derek l'apprenti psychopathe carnassier ou Derek LE psychopathe au sourire carnassier ?

-oh ! Se rendit-il compte tout à coup. T'as plus tes vilains crocs de méchante bébête assoiffée de sang ! Ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître tout amusement sur le visage de l'autre. Bon, tes yeux sont toujours anormalement bleus mystiques… t'as même toujours l'air d'un tueur… à tendre ta mâchoire comme ça… comme si t'allais me mordre… mais ça marche ! S'exclama-t-il enjoué. Il sentit le teeshirt qu'il portait. Génial !

-hum hum, fit Derek en se raclant la gorge, alors que Styles… Câlinait son teeshirt ? Se prenant lui-même dans les bras en se berçant.

Gênant. Très gênant… l'ado passa sa main derrière sa tête, s'étirant faussement pour faire passer ce moment de totale solitude, regardant partout sauf dans la direction du garou. Derek ne put se retenir de sourire, se cachant presque dans le bac à linge pour tenter d'oublier ce moment bizarre. L'adolescent ne savait plus où se mettre. Sauvé par le gong, son téléphone vibra. Scott.

-Stiles ? demanda l'autre au bout du fil.

-non, c'est Superman… Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit alors que c'est moi que t'appelle ? dit l'intéresser sur le ton de la conversation, allumant son PC.

-heu…ouaip… écoute pour tout à l'heure…

-te fatigue pas mec, c'est mon odeur, tout le monde pette un câble, je sais que t'avais pas vraiment envie de me tuer.

-ha bon ? Scott semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce que Styles savait ? La honte…

-quoi ? T'avais vraiment envie de me tuer moi ? Ou c'est mon odeur qui t'y pousse ? Interrogea l'autre, détective.

-non non, te tuer, ton odeur… c'est ça… Répondit son ami perplexe. Heu dit… on est à la clinique là, avec Deaton…

-Deaton ! s'exclama son pote en se mettant une claque sur le front. J'avais pensé à lui, mais l'idée m'a échappé quand… quand Derek et Peter on… perdu leur self contrôle… Se remémora-t-il, étonné de réaliser seulement maintenant ce à quoi il avait échappé.

-Quoi ? grogna son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil. Stiles aurait juré que son pote avait les yeux rouges.

-du calme loulou, je te signale que s'y t'avais pu m'embrocher tu l'aurais fait… coupa-t-il, irrité.

-… grognement… re-grognement… tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il finalement avec humeur.

-je… heu… ba j'allais me mettre à notre exposé d'histoire, dit-il en mâchonnant son stylo tout en constatant le bazar de sa chambre et le loup qui les écoutait. Derek lui… il… s'éclate comme un chiot avec mes fringues, l'intéressé gronda en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

-Derek ? Beugla son pote. Là, Stiles aurait juré qu'il avait toute la panoplie de sortie, ongles, dents, poiles, tout le tintouin. Dans ta chambre ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA ? Le jeune recula le portable de son oreille, haussant les épaules pour répondre à la mine railleuse de Derek.

-Sois pas jaloux mon cœur, tu sais bien que tu es le seul à compter dans ma vie, répondit-il platoniquement.

-non… c'est pas que…mais si… avec tout… dans ses…

-je plai-san-te Scott ? Mon odeur a annihilé votre humour canin ou quoi ? Il m'aide ! Que veut tu qu'il fasse ? C'est le seul qui a un tant soit peu de contrôle sur lui-même dans cette meute d'ados persécutés ! Mais j'avoue que ça m'inquiète… l'idée qu'il ait appris à se maîtriser parce qu'il a toujours envie de me tuer est plutôt pas très beaucoup rassurante… Il entendit le concerné soupirer royalement.

-Il se… il se contrôle ? Demanda son pote perplexe.

-ouai, il a même trouvé une solution provisoire… dit moi Scott, t'es vraiment en train de baragouiner dans ta barbe là ?

-Vous nous expliquerez ça à la clinique, Deaton voudrait constater de lui-même, l'agressa-t-il à moitié avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

-tu as l'air vraiment très possessif vis-à-vis de ton meilleur ami aujourd'hui, affirma Deaton en regardant étrangement l'alpha.

-ouiiii, geignit le brun en mettant sa tête dans ses bras. C'est l'horreur… se plaignit-il avec une voix qui montait dans les aigus. J'ai vraiment très envie d'égorger Derek, finit-il, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-moi j'ai tous envie de vous tuer, lança simplement Malia, d'une voix parfaitement égale.

-oui, moi aussi en fait, affirma Isaac le plus naturellement du monde.

Scott se retourna vers Kira et Lydia qui ne pipaient mot. La première haussa les épaules, le visage un peu rouge, la seconde soupira dans un mélange de nostalgie et d'incertitudes.

-Bien… quand Stiles arrivera, vous resterez tous derrière la barrière de sorbier, comprit ? Tous les jeunes le regardèrent avec une mine contrariée, mais finirent par acquiescer. Deaton n'eut absolument aucune confiance en leur hochement de tête.

Le vétérinaire fit rentrer les deux nouveaux arrivants par derrière, ayant préalablement coincé les jeunes de l'autre côté du comptoir. Stiles décida de ne pas s'en étonner, trop de questions tuent les questions… Ils se retrouvèrent donc, Derek, le doc et lui, face à une bande d'ados… pris au piège. Et là, Scott perdit son peu de sang-froid, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses pupilles volcaniques.

-pourquoi tu sens comme lui ? Accusa-t-il avec une voix que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas. Il en fut carrément effrayé.

-ok… bien pensé le coup de la barrière Doc ! dit-il d'un tout petit timbre presque enfantin.

-Tu portes son sweet ? Là, ça devenait carrément flippant. Etait-ce ses veines qui marquaient la peau de l'alpha, tout de haine vêtu ?

-heu… solution temporaire ? Tenta l'hyperactif, heureux de la barrière de sorbier.

-tu le marques ? Cracha le basané à l'homme qui semblait attendre, lui aussi, une bataille inévitable.

-ho ho… les gars ? Interpella l'ado en les regardant tour à tour alors qu'ils semblaient mener un combat par télépathie. Scott ? Vieux ? Hé toi, là-bas, avec le teint sombre et les dents longues !

-tu as accepté qu'il te marque… l'intenta son ami avec dégoût, vrillant son regard perçant au sien.

-non ! Oui ? Peut-être… j'en sais rien ! J'ai juste mis son putain de teeshirt merde ! Se justifia-t-il avec fougue. Ça l'a empêché de me tuer Scott ! Tu te rappelles ? Arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais vendu mon âme pour je ne sais qu'elle… argh ! Drogue en vogue ! Beugla-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Alors, le spectacle qui suivit fut sans aucun doute la chose à laquelle Stiles n'aurait jamais pu, mais alors jamais pu, songer. Même avec quarante de fièvre. Même après avoir ingéré tout l'alcool de la planète. Même après avoir pris des champis ou autres psychotropes. Cinq ados, tous ses amis, retirèrent leur maillot rageusement avant de les lui tendre dans des gestes d'une synchronisation parfaite. Déroutant. Il observa, littéralement déconcerté, clignant trente fois ou plus des paupières, les regards qui attendaient patiemment qu'il choisisse.

-non non non… sans moi… c'est le top délire là les gars… ! dit-il en mettant ses paumes devant lui, cherchant de l'aide vers le véto éberlué, puis vers Derek… très en pétard. Il était totalement sur le cul, hochant la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il allait faire une crise psychotique.


	4. Chapter 4

-bon, écoutez tous, tenta Deaton, incertain de pouvoir mettre une logique à cette situation pour le moins débordante. Il se mit entre les deux parties, paumes tendues. Il semblerait que nous ayons un souci qui nous dépasse largement, et le mieux est de commencer par en discuter.

-ils se sont échangé leurs maillots ! Écuma Scott en pointant Derek. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le bêta grognon.

-je n'allais pas rester torse nu ! Rétorqua-t-il durement. Tous regardèrent l'alpha.

-Si tu ne lui avais pas filé le tien nous n'en serions pas là ! Brailla l'alpha, hors de lui. De nouveau, tous jaugèrent la réaction de l'accusé.

-ton emportement est puéril, grogna-t-il avec exaspération. Le ping-pong des œillades continuait bon train.

Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer sur leurs tirades. Trois nanas en soutif attiraient sa vue bien malgré lui, et ça devenait dur de se concentrer avec toutes ses poitrines élégamment vêtues.

-TU ne dirais pas CA si c'était MON teeshirt sur SA peau ! Continua Scott, buté.

-d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de te rhabiller parce qu'il ne mettra pas TON maillot. Le grondement sourd qui monta dans la gorge de l'ancien alpha était si puissant que tous le sentir vibrer dans les murs.

-HA OUAI ! ET BEN ON VA BIEN VOIR ! STILES ! AU NOM DE NOTRE AMITIÉ, METS MON…

-STOP ! Coupa Stiles, médusé. Scott, mon pote, sérieux, si t'avais pas envie de me zigouiller, j'en serais à penser que tu me revendiques… réfléchit-il à haute voix alors que son ami de toujours cessait de respirer.

-Stiles il…

-mais ! Insista le jeune. Derek ne m'a pas marqué, on s'est pas tapé un délire « cool, si on échangeait nos teeshirts, j'adore ton odeur ! Moi la tienne ! On est trop fou mais on s'en fou !», mima-t-il comme une gamine. Et franchement, Lydia, Malia… KIRA ! JE NE COMPTE PAS METTRE VOS MAILLOTS ALORS AYEZ DE LA PUDEUR POUR vos, votre… LINGERIE NON D'UN CHIEN !

Les trois jeunes filles, contrariées au possible, semblèrent offusquées par la remarque, à leur avis discriminante, mais finirent par se rhabiller. Isaak leur jeta une œillade moqueuse, genre, vous voilà hors-jeu, avant de se focaliser sur la suite des évènements.

-Stiles, est-ce que quelque chose, en dehors de tout ça, t'a semblé plus étrange que d'habitude aujourd'hui ? Questionna Deaton pour interrompre les futures altercations qui semblaient rester en suspens.

-je me suis levé de bonne humeur ? Lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

-on sait tous que c'est son odeur Docteur Freud, répliqua Malia avec dédain.

-certes, éluda le véto en la jaugeant comme si elle était plus conne que la moyenne. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, jeune fille, c'est pourquoi elle a changé, tu ne crois pas ? Questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-ses vêtements de la semaine étaient comme d'hab, son gel douche est le même, aucun parfum, mais tout le monde sait que Stiles n'en met pas… apparemment pas… continua Derek devant les mines étonnées. Ses draps ont forcément pris sa nouvelle odeur, et il n'a aucune plante ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait expliquer cet état de fait, conclu le bêta, bras croisé, focalisé sur Deaton, pour ne pas arracher la tête de tous ces ados ridicules qui le mâtaient comme s'il avait lancé des insultes à leur encontre.

-t'as vraiment senti mes draps ? Demanda l'ado, imaginant la scène, indécis.

-bien, coupa le Docteur comme si le jeune n'avait pas parlé. Tu as regardé par rapport à son régime alimentaire ? Continua-t-il.

-Stiles ne mange que des conneries, je suis même étonné qu'il ne transpire pas la frite, mais non, rien d'extraordinaire de ce côté-là non plus, finit le bêta en pleine réflexion.

-je ne mange pas que des conneries, baragouina le concerné, contrarié par la remarque.

-Changement de lessive ? Questionna le druide.

-j's…

-non, je reconnaîtrais cette lessive entre mille, trancha Derek comme si Stiles n'avait pas essayé d'en placer une.

-tu as dit pas de plante…. Même infusion ou autres ? Continua le vétérinaire en pleine enquête.

-peu…

-non, et Stiles ne boit que du café, du jus d'orange et des sodas à ma connaissance.

-il m'ar…

-on ne cherche pas au bon endroit… murmura Deaton, dubitatif.

-et si s'…

-avec tous les évènements étranges de ces dernières semaines, ça pourrait aussi bien être un esprit maléfique, le Nemeton, ou la morsure d'un succube, soupira le bêta avec agacement.

-je crois p…

-en effet… les résidus de magie peuvent être une explication… souffla son interlocuteur en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure, dans ses pensées.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! S'énerva le jeune. Toutes les attentions se braquèrent sur lui comme s'ils venaient de réaliser sa présence, étonnées par sa gestuelle absurde. Je suis là ! Pesta-t-il en passant de Derek à Deaton. Je vais faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas toutes mes habitudes et que je trouvais pas ça très, très bizarre, mais je le garde en tête Derek ! poursuivit-il en se pointant un index à la tempe. Et c'est de MOI, de MON odeur, de MES habitudes, de MA vie dont il est question, donc j'estime avoir mon mot à dire… soupira-t-il, soulagé d'être enfin entendu.

-très bien… Deaton fit un geste en sa direction pour lui donner la parole.

-Derek a tout dit, lança le jeune naturellement en haussant les épaules et en attendant la suite, comme si de rien n'était.

Tous affichèrent des grimaces de… pitié ? Même le Doc semblait désolé de constater la bêtise d'un être d'ordinaire si intelligent. L'homme loup, en revanche, paraissait ému plus que de raison par cet humain absurde. Il amorça un pas dans sa direction, dans l'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras pour sourire dans son cou, frotter sa joue contre la sienne, caler sa tête sur son épaule… mais trois grognements l'arrêtèrent dans son élan, auxquels il répondit avec hargne sans même les regarder.

Derek enrageait, bouillait, comme pendant une pleine lune. Stiles avait toujours été son humain, son emmerdeur, son hyperactif, sa plaie quand il parlait trop, son imbécile d'ado qui fonçait tête baissée, son mini flic, SON Stiles. Eux venaient juste de lui découvrir un pouvoir d'attraction que lui ressentait depuis le début, et ils se croyaient des droits particuliers qu'il ne s'était même jamais autorisés ? Quand la main du jeune qui était dos à lui chercha son poignet, le cœur du bêta subit un raté, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-Mon vieux, pourquoi Scott essaie de passer le super champ magnétique en sorbier du Doc ? demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix. Il crispa sa main sur celle du loup, alors que son meilleur ami perdait la raison au point d'en avoir plein de poils et les oreilles pointues.

-laisse-le se faire les nerfs, susurra l'homme, obnubilé par le touché du jeune.

-non mais sérieux là Derek ! lança-t-il en se retournant vers lui, sa main toujours agrippée à celle du loup. Il recula rapidement et faillit tomber en arrière quand il vit le visage du loup-garou transformé, qui le jaugeait comme un repas particulièrement alléchant. Ça recommence… Se plaignit-il en se rattrapant à Deaton, sans lâcher Derek des yeux, prêts à sauter dans les bras du véto pour qu'il le sauve. Il se calma un peu quand il vit que l'homme-loup était blessé par sa réaction. Il y avait encore un peu d'humain dans ce corps qui frisait l'animalité.

Scott ne réfléchissait plus du tout. Une colère noire avait eu raison de ces derniers neurones encore actifs. Il fallait tuer le loup aux yeux bleus, l'annihiler, le détruire. Il avait marqué ce qui lui appartenait, le touchait, lui parlait. Il allait mourir. La coyote et le bêta derrière lui commencèrent à entrer dans la même transe dévastatrice, griffant l'invisible barrière qui les séparait de leur cible. Kira et Lydia étaient prostrées dans un coin, trouvant Stiles beaucoup moins attrayant maintenant que leur vie était si proche du danger.

-On ne peut pas droguer 4 bêtes sauvages Stiles, chuchota Deaton dans son dos. Je vais t'injecter un calmant à base de plantes, ce qui aura pour effet de… modifier légèrement ton odeur dans les minutes à venir.

-hm hum… accepta le jeune sans vraiment y réfléchir, hypnotisé par la folie des lycaons.

-tu préfères que ce soit qui qui te ramène chez toi ? demanda le Doc.

-vous êtes sérieux là ? interrogea l'ado, tournant la tête au point de presque embrasser le mage derrière lui. Le regard de l'homme affirma. Derek… soupira alors Stiles. Même s'il a toujours envie de me tuer, c'est encore celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance tout de suite… Derek rata un battement, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'échange.

-bien… pourrais-tu juste arrêter de m'écraser pour que j'aille chercher le nécessaire, murmura le druide à l'ado qui le collait littéralement au mur de tout son corps.

-ho… oui… pardon Doc… chuchota-t-il en s'écartant d'un millimètre.

-Stiles, insista l'homme.

-bon ! Ok ! Si vous insistez ! Tempêta doucement le jeune, contrarié par le départ de l'autre.

Il observa Derek qui l'observait, puis ses supers potes d'écoles qui se lançaient contre la barrière invisible, puis de nouveau Derek qui ne le lâchait pas… Son teeshirt était beaucoup trop étroit pour le loup, mais il lui allait plutôt bien. L'homme aurait fait un malheur en boîte de nuit… De nouveau ses mégas amis enragés, Scott ayant presque de la bave aux coins des lèvres, Malia la furie, Isaak… Juste Isaak. Encore Derek et son blouson noir, son jeans marine, ses cheveux noirs, sa droiture face à son analyse, ses yeux icebergs, ses canines, crocs, dents très pointues, sa barbe de trois jours…

-aye ! Cria-t-il en sentant l'aiguille dans son bras, se retirant rapidement de la proximité du véto. Il tangua jusqu'à Derek qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Vous auriez pu… prévenir… mâcha-t-il, se sentant déjà partir. Il s'adossa au torse de l'homme qui l'enserrait, ses jambes ramollies. C'est quoi… struc… jmesen…

-ce calmant va adoucir la meute Stiles, tu peux être tranquille, dit le druide avec sérieux. En effet, tous les loups semblaient déjà se remettre de leurs émotions, respirant comme après une course folle.

-je le ramène, lâcha Derek en assistant avec peine le fils du shérif.

-pourquoi encore lui ? S'agaça Isaak, sourcils froncés.

-parsquilégentiiilll ! Répondit Stiles, la voix pâteuse, qui ne remarqua même pas l'ahurissement des autres à son propos. Vsêtes tous dévilinlou ! voutous ! Désigna-t-il en pointant tout le monde du doigt. Drek, luiiiii, célmeilleur, et lpluboaussi, hein Drek ? Dit-il en collant sa main sans douceur sur la joue du bêta, dans une caresse… déformante.

-C'est quoi ce calmant ? S'énerva l'homme, inquiet pour l'ado drogué.

-ramène-le chez lui Derek, et si tu pouvais… ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à demain matin, ce serait encore mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va faire effet, dit-il sans plus d'explication. Vous cinq, j'aimerais comprendre, alors vous allez m'expliquer, finit-il en regardants chaque ados tour à tour. Ils semblaient tous… honteux.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Derek installa l'humain pantelant sur son lit. Le jeune retira énergiquement le maillot noir du garou, qui en eu un pincement douloureux, sa poitrine s'oppressant dans une peine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Quand l'ado chiffonna le tissu, la gorge du loup se fit étau. Puis, à moitié dans les vapes, Stiles plaça sa boule froissée près de son visage, inspira de contentement, s'y colla comme à un doudou, plongea son visage dans l'odeur de Derek, dont le cœur s'emballa divinement.

-jte détest Drek… balança-t-il après une éternité de silence, infligeant une tristesse éprouvante au loup assis au sol. Jte détest… mépa genr, jtaimpa… plutocomungoss tvoi ? L'ancien alpha tourna la tête pour le regarder, ses pupilles bleues toujours glacées par la semi-transformation. Jsaipa pkoi tmaimpa, éktme tromatiz, jtenveu mec… parcke tcontpourmoi…

-dors Stiles, ordonna l'homme, le cœur serré.

-tvoi… lajtedetest…

-et moi c'est ce putain de calmant que je déteste, râla-t-il pour lui-même, blessé par cet attraction qui lui bouffait la vie malgré l'ingéniosité du véto.

-tankcépamoi… souffla le jeune, son bras ballant sortit du lit cherchant maladroitement un contact avec le loup grognon.

Derek s'éloigna légèrement pour ne pas sentir la main du jeune sur sa peau en demande.


	5. Chapter 5

Le médoc du véto ajoutait une odeur forte et particulièrement désagréable à son petit protégé. Pourtant, le loup ne mit pas longtemps à en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur celle qu'il appréciait plus que de raison.

-téou ? Chercha Stiles en battant l'air de son bras amorphe. Dreeeek, appela-t-il de sa voix trainante. Jtedétest… soupira-t-il tristement.

Il coinça son bras sous son oreiller, cherchant maladroitement une position plus confortable malgré son corps mou. Il gesticula pendant dix minutes, soupirant le chagrin étrange qui comprimait sa gorge serrée. L'adolescent ne supportait pas de n'avoir qu'une seule pensée. L'injection l'avait tellement calmé qu'il ne parvenait plus à retrouver le foutoir de son esprit, celui qui lui permettait de s'évader, de ne pas rester bloquer, de toujours songer à autre chose.

C'est grâce à ce cerveau hyperactif qu'il avait pu encaisser la perte de sa mère, l'absence de son père, l'abandon inconscient de son ami d'enfance, le refus de la fille qu'il aimait, le manque de considération de ceux qu'il portait en estime… Trop préoccupé par les milliards d'idées qui fusaient sous son crâne, trop occupé à ses analyses constantes et aux liens qui les rendaient intelligibles, Stiles pouvait soigneusement éviter de ressentir les douleurs, les injustices, les peines, les déceptions, que son cœur oublié encaissait en silence.

Mais là, dans le noir de sa chambre, les nerfs ensommeillés, le cerveau ralentit, le jeune homme se laissait rattraper par ces peurs instinctives, ces douleurs immatures qui nous blessent plus que de raison, parfaitement affutées pour une plaie couronnée de désolation. S'immiscèrent en lui les craintes viscérales de l'enfance, cette conscience soudain accrue de sa solitude, l'écrasement puisant de ses regrets, de ses incertitudes.

Il suffoqua sous cette introspection qui le mettait à l'amende, lui rappelant qui il était, ce rien qui cherche constamment une forme de surexistence, qui cherche à être utile pour ne pas totalement disparaître, qui impose ses lubies, ses humeurs, ses travers, juste pour une attention, un regard, un besoin, exister pour quelqu'un… Ses entrailles devinrent un supplice, sa gorge un martyr, son cœur spasmodique. La glue qui empêtrait son imaginaire, mais également son corps, était comme une camisole qui entravait sa survie. L'affolement emprunta tout son être, barrant la route à l'oxygène, agressant ses prunelles noisette de larmes acérées. Sa chambre tangua dangereusement, elle allait s'écroulée sur lui, comme ses pensées délitées.

-respire… un chuchotement, une caresse, soufflée à son oreille. Le jeune inspira, yeux clos, tendu au plus haut point. Détends toi, commanda Derek avec douceur alors que le jeune s'accrochait à sa voix. Tout va bien Stiles, tu n'es pas seul… murmura le loup qui s'était rapproché de l'ado, une main hésitante au-dessus de son visage tendu. Ton cœur est erratique, essai de le calmer, réclama l'ancien alpha alors que le sien battait à tout rompre.

Stiles mit quelques minutes à retrouver un semblant de calme, mais la pièce tournait toujours. Derek, encore assit et adossé au mur juste à côté de lui, crevait d'envie de caresser sa joue, d'embrasser sa tempe, de le prendre dans les bras pour le bercer doucement, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour se perdre dans son odeur.

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il frôla la peau brûlante du jeune homme. Sa main traçait à peine la mâchoire de l'adolescent dans un toucher volatile. Stiles expira bruyamment cette tendresse agréable, rassurante. Le loup sentit monter en lui un courant de plaisir qui l'affaiblit au point de lui faire fermer les yeux. Il posa plus franchement sa main, nourrissant son plaisir en caressant la joue du jeune, glissant jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque, ses cheveux… Il arrêta son geste, collant sa tête contre le mur, dents serrées, et retira sa main, affecté par cet attouchement qui n'aurait pas fini de le tourmenter.

-tarêtpa… exhala l'adolescent dans une étrange supplique. Derek en frissonna de plaisir, mais aussi de peur.

-je suis pas un doudou, lâcha-t-il avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur.

-steplai… murmura le jeune en prenant la main du garou pour la poser lui-même sur sa joue, se fichant complètement de briser ou non le poignet de son hôte, dans une position des plus inconfortable.

-tu vas beaucoup mieux, se justifia le bêta en reprenant sa main pour l'éloigner de ce péché mortel.

-noooonnnn… jsuitrist, jveuktu mcajol… pleurnicha-t-il comme un gamin.

-Stiles, prévint le loup. Arrête et dors maintenant, ça prendra pas avec moi.

-pkoi tmaimpa ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, répondit plus sèchement Derek.

-alorkoi ? Le loup entendit très nettement le sanglot qui accompagnait ces mots. Décidément, cet humain n'avait pas fini de lui faire mal rien que par empathie.

-rien, dors bon sang, sinon je t'assomme, gronda-t-il au supplice.

-cépask jsuipa unlou… dit-il difficilement en se maudissant d'être seulement lui.

-non… chuchota l'ancien alpha, au bord du désarroi.

-paske jsui insportabl hein ? Continua l'ado douloureusement.

-non Stiles, répondit doucement le garou qui n'était plus que douleur.

-paske jsui moi… affirma le jeune, laissant les larmes coulées de chaque côté de ses joues, regrettant de ne pas être capable de juste s'endormir et d'oublier.

Il entendit le loup se lever et tenta de retenir ses larmes, bien qu'il devinait le départ de l'être sans doute exaspéré. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit l'homme écrasé le matelas sous son poids. Il pencha la tête et tomba sur les jambes de Derek. Il souleva le menton pour constater l'homme assis, dos contre la tête de lit, regard turquoise hanté de surnaturel braqué sur lui. Le garou avait l'air sévère, comme d'habitude.

-trest ? demanda doucement le jeune.

-non, je suis déjà rentré, mais tu es en train de rêver, expliqua l'ancien alpha avec sa mine contrarié.

-tsen obligé ?

-personne ne m'oblige à rien, même pas toi Stiles, répondit-t-il, à bout de patience.

-çavdir ktmaim bien ?

-ça veut dire que le plancher me bousille le derrière, râla Derek, angoissé par cette proximité.

-ha…

-et que je t'apprécie, finit-il sur le même ton désagréable dans l'espoir de ne rien laisser paraître.

-moi aussi, soupira lentement Stiles, apaisé. Vienpluba, jtevoi pa écfé malocou

-pas question, trancha l'ainé.

-alédrek, jvépa tembrasser…

-t'es à moitié à poile et complètement drogué, non, continua-t-il sur un ton sans réplique, regrettant pourtant les derniers mots de son emmerdeur préféré.

-memsi jtembrass ? Gloussa l'idiot.

-crétin, pesta-t-il.

-vienla… stplai…

Derek s'allongea sur le dos à côté de l'hyperactif, fixant le plafond avec résignation. C'était tellement frustrant d'être là sans pouvoir le toucher ! Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller sans sombrer dans l'incontrôlable ? Son ignorance en la question risquait d'être vite éclairée, car déjà ce fichu humain se collait à lui, barrant son ventre de son bras, collant sa figure sur son torse, au plus grand plaisir, affolement, de l'ancien alpha. Quand Stiles renifla sans la moindre gène le garou, agrippant son teeshirt dans une sorte de gémissement de plaisir, Derek cru qu'il allait totalement perdre pieds. Il se rendit compte qu'il caressait le dos dénudé du jeune une éternité trop tard.

-je ne suis pas un doudou ! grogna-t-il autant pour lui que pour l'autre tout en stoppant sa traitresse de main.

-jle diréapersone Drek, assura le jeune en s'assoupissant.

Le loup, annihilant toutes réflexions, se tourna pour être face à l'ado, un bras sous lui, l'autre l'encerclant. Il colla le corps de Stiles contre le sien dans une étreinte possessive, alors que le jeune soufflait contre son torse en l'attachant à son tour. Derek enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, aspirant de contentement les fragrances délicates que dégageait l'adolescent. Son être en ébullition vibrait imperceptiblement de ce contact trop franc, trop chaud, trop près, trop… bon.

-chmetmchouienab… dit Stiles, étouffer contre le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci recula légèrement pour le laisser parler, sans pour autant le lâcher.

-j'ai rien compris Stiles, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à être plus sympa.

-jsaipa si snormal… dit l'ado à moitié endormit.

-finis ta phrase. Bon, il avait vraiment des efforts à faire niveau amabilité.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune prit la hanche de Derek pour appuyer plus franchement leur corps à corps, coupant toute réflexion au bêta qui cessa de respirer, leur deux… tensions ? Accolées. Comment était-il censé garder le contrôle dans une situation aussi extatique ? Il comprit que le grognement venait de lui alors qu'il tentait d'en retenir un deuxième, impuissant. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau dévoilée de l'être vibrant entre ses bras. Incapable de contenir le désir qui fusionnait dans sa chaire, l'homme se recula vivement, le souffle irrégulier. Il bouillait littéralement.

-fais plus ça, ordonna-t-il, agressif.

-tapeur ? Chuchota le jeune, son cœur à l'abandon tintant agréablement aux oreilles du loup.

-… oui, il avait peur, peur pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans. T'es défoncé Stiles, grinça-t-il entre ses crocs. Et moi je suis en train de me transformer et mon sang fait des loopings, finit-il pour expliquer la situation.

-céça… murmura-t-il en se collant de nouveau au méchant loup grognon, enfouissant son visage sur son torse, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, une main sous son teeshirt pour accrocher son dos musclé.

L'homme n'osait même plus bouger, trop de Stiles, de peau, d'odeur, trop de vide dans sa tête, de sensations dans son corps, trop de battement pour son pauvre cœur. Manque de souffle, d'oxygène, de maîtrise ? De volonté… Déjà ses lèvres traçaient la tempe de l'humain, descendaient sur son profil parfait, se logeaient sous son oreille, inspirant gauchement l'arôme de son vis-à-vis, le goûtant avec frénésie. Rien ne valait cet être éperdu entre ses bras serrés.

Sa bouche amollie glissa le long de ce cou frissonnant, s'arrêta en son creux, s'entrouvrant davantage pour capter l'épiderme, y glisser timidement la langue sous le gémissement étouffé du plus jeune. Il continua sa route avec une langueur délectable jusqu'à son épaule, revenant lentement à ce creux qu'il mordilla tout en fébrilité. Il parcouru le cou de Stiles de baisers d'une douceur infinie, s'enivrant de sa saveur. Les sons qui s'épuisaient entre les lèvres de l'adolescent se logeaient irrémédiablement entre les jambes du loup accablé de désir.

Il cola son front à celui du jeune, aspirant sa respiration saccadée en écho à la sienne. Il était à un millimètre de ses lèvres inertes, incapable d'en franchir le seuil malgré son envie cuisante. Il laissa trainer sa bouche sur celle, chancelante, de l'ado, dans une caresse d'une volupté affligeante. Le courant qui le traversa tout entier lui coupa le souffle au point de le figer totalement. Son râle se perdit dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Satisfaction, besoin, plaisir, foudroyèrent les amants immobiles. Quand Derek glissa sa langue entre les lèvres brûlantes de Stiles dans un frôlement ténu, incertain, le jeune se mit à vibrer royalement. Le loup approfondit leur baiser vacillant, rencontrant avec délice la langue délicate du plus jeune qui gémit magnifiquement. Commencèrent les échanges humides, confus, délicieux, étouffants, qui finirent d'achever Derek déjà instable. Des sons gutturaux s'échappèrent de sa gorge en appétence, révélant le prédateur qui fourmillait sous sa peau.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, l'homme brisa l'instant. La rapidité avec laquelle il rompit l'échange le surprit. Il sortit du lit du jeune abasourdit avec empressement, le regard flou, l'esprit confus, alors que son palpitant atteignait des sommets. Le front au mur, Derek rugit de frustration, ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le béton, sa respiration était erratique. Le garou ne parvenait plus à sortir de ce brouillard de désir qui frémissait dans tout son corps.

Il ne fut calmé que lorsqu'il entendit le cœur calmé de Stiles qui embrassait le sommeil. Alors, il put se remettre dos au mur, et s'y laisser glisser pour retomber assis, le visage dans les mains, dépité. L'homme ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, devinant le moment exacte où le calmant du Doc cessa de faire effet, l'odeur enivrante du jeune à nouveau pure. Le réveil du jeune ne tarda pas à hurler, et c'est le bras lourd que celui-ci l'éteignit, en plusieurs coups. Le garou observa l'humain se rouler dans sa couette en grognant, refusant de sortir du lit.

-tu vas être en retard, gronda le bêta en se mettant debout.

-argh… répondit l'ado en repoussant sa couvrante avec de grands gestes, comme si c'était elle qui le retenait.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Stiles revint dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires d'école. Il regarda les yeux lupins de Derek, sans s'en détourner, et se perdit dans ses réflexions. En remarquant la mine étrange du lycaon, il fronça les sourcils.

-j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ! lança-t-il tout à trac comme s'il venait juste de s'en souvenir.

-ha ouai ? grogna le loup, un sourcil relevé.

-c'était… pouh… dit-il tout à coup mal à l'aise. Laisse tomber… tu veux pas savoir, lança-t-il avec une drôle de mimique.

-dis toujours, essaya l'homme, incertain.

-je te le dirais le jour où j'en aurais vraiment assez de vivre… murmura l'ado en se demandant pourquoi il avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

-on faisait des galipettes ? Singea-t-il en reprenant les propos de Stiles la veille, feintant le sarcasme alors que sa poitrine se comprimait.

-t'as pas idée… répondit le jeune avec un rire nerveux, jaune, à la limite du gargarisme. J'aime pas les hommes, mais si t'embrasse comme ça en vrai, je veux bien faire une exception ! Finit-il en se cachant derrière son habituel humour, y ajoutant même le clin d'œil le plus ridicule de toutes les histoires de clin d'œil du monde. Il s'échappa de sa chambre, gêné à en mourir, inconscient que son aveu et sa fuite venaient de soulager la cage thoracique d'un loup garou épuisé.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek suivit le départ de l'ado, tout ouï. Quand celui-ci tourna au bout de la rue, il s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement, scrutant la chambre avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce, ce souvenir, ces effluves d'un rappel qui ne finirait pas de le torturer. Il ne voulait pas être loin du jeune, dont l'antre restait à présent son unique refuge pour ne pas succomber à l'appel instinctif de son cœur. Le loup s'approcha du lit défait de l'adolescent, sans manquer de secouer la tête à la vue du désordre qu'il y avait laissé, et s'accéda à y prendre place, s'asseyant comme la veille.

Son regard se perdit par-delà les vitres, dépassant l'horizon pour s'oublier dans la nébuleuse de ses pensées. Son passé était une entrave à laquelle il s'accrochait, dépendant des barreaux qui obstruaient ses paysages intérieurs. La lumière l'effrayait, son illimité. La liberté sonnait comme un vide, une forme de néant sans fin, sans mur pour l'arrêter, sans barrière, un trop plein de possibles, un territoire trop grand, et Stiles était toutes ces craintes dans un seul être. Il avait ce goût du soleil qui risquait de brûler sa peau, il était les vents indomptables qui pouvaient faire vaciller son corps, ces océans de pluies qui pouvaient submerger jusqu'à ses rêves, ces terres démesurées qui pouvaient tout aussi bien le perdre.

Il s'autorisa à s'allonger, juste un instant, pour savourer ce rayon lumineux qui perçait à jour la cage héréditaire qui était devenue, avec le temps, son unique point d'encrage.

-Stiles ? répondit Scott après seulement une sonnerie.

-non, c'est Tac, ta couille gauche ! T'en a pas marre de me poser toujours la même question chaque fois qu'on s'appelle ? Demanda son pote avec entrain.

-j'attends de voir où s'arrête ton inventivité, répondit l'autre, un sourire dans la voix. Alors, ça va ?

-ça dépend, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir discuter autrement que par téléphone ? pas que j'aime pas ces machins, dit-il tout en callant maladroitement l'engin contre son oreille en conduisant. Mais sérieux, je préfère voir mes interlocuteurs…

-tu m'appelles en conduisant ?! L'accusa l'ado.

-non… du tout mon pote… mes mains sont occupées à bien meilleure divertissement ! dit-t-il en imaginant la tête écœurée de l'alpha.

-t'es dégueulasse Stiles ! Râla l'autre, malgré son rire contenu.

-à me recoiffer ! S'exclama-t-il, outré. A quoi tu pensais avec ton esprit tordu ? Alors, Deaton vous a cuisiné et a trouvé une explication toute logique ?

-… heu… non, lança Scott simplement.

-super… t'as envie de me tuer là ? Questionna l'adolescent qui galérait pour passer la troisième.

-ouai… soupira piteusement son ami. Le Doc dit que c'est comme une emprunte, le fait qu'on t'ai senti une fois suffi, même quand t'es pas là…

-mais t'as l'air plutôt bien là, non ? Grimaça Stiles.

-depuis trois heure du mat' je me retiens de venir frapper à ta porte… ? Dit l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-la bonne blague ! S'étrangla le jeune. Tu sonnerais pour m'égorger ? Et ben mon vieux… t'es le pire tueur de cette ville… souffla-t-il, notant que, si Scott venait à frapper chez lui, surtout pas lui ouvrir, risque de mort subite. Tu sais qu'on a les même cours, dans la même classe, sur des sièges pour ainsi dire, voisins ? rappela-t-il à son pote, au cas où.

-ouai… je sais…

-cool, alors tout va bien ! C'est génial si en plus tu sais, ironisa-t-il en se garant sur le parking sans pour autant sortir de sa voiture. Sérieux Scott, on va faire comment là ?

-ba en fait… le mieux serait sans doute que tu viennes pas… répondit le jeune lamentablement.

-super… Et tu comptais me le dire avant ou après m'avoir étripé ? Non parce que je te signale que ça fait une heure que TU aurais pu m'appeler pour me faire part de ta brillante idée… Il parlait presque machinalement, son esprit vif déjà à l'affut d'un plan.

-… je voulais… te voir… gronda gentiment l'alpha.

-très drôle Scott, vraiment très… drôle. Evite de parler de cette manière si tu veux attirer quelqu'un, dans un piège… comme un lapin… de nous deux c'était pourtant moi le renard… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, passant une main sur sa nuque sans parvenir à se détendre. Aurait-il eu une cible dans le dos qu'il ne s'en serait pas sentit moins mal.

-je te ferais jamais de mal, affirma celui-ci avec force.

-super… Râla le brun qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

-j'ai juste besoin de te voir… murmura son ami avec… supplice ?

-je peux t'envoyer une photo si ce n'est que ça Scotty… répondit-il mécaniquement.

-tu préfères être avec Derek ! Grogna l'autre, accusateur.

-ça recommence… lâcha Stiles, blasé.

-ne nie pas ! Aboya l'alpha excédé.

-o…k… écoute mon loup, je vais pas te mentir, dit l'adolescent comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un aveu. Derek et moi, c'est pour la vie, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Notre… amour… c'est… du béton… des portes, quelques fois juste de l'air (haussement d'épaules)… même si en général c'est lui qui m'envoi en l'air…(sourcils froncés) tout ça pour dire que, ni toi, ni personne, genre alpha, oméga, bêta… vista… bella (gestuelle hésitante) ou… heu… chocolat ? Rien ne changera ça… et quand tu vas nous tuer comme un couple maudit, souviens toi juste de ces quelques mots (il mit la bouche en avant, pulpeuse, fermant les yeux pour ménager son effet) Il embrasse…hm… comme un Dieu… susurra-t-il avec une voix suave tout droit sortie d'une pub pour le téléphone rose.

-TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ? Beugla le loup-garou dans un grognement à faire frissonner les morts.

-OUI SCOTT ! Hurla celui-ci avec de grands gestes, s'attirant les regards moqueurs des étudiants qui passaient par là. Il tenta de reprendre une allure moins démente, feintant la désinvolture.

-… respiration rageuse.

-déjà que c'est moi qu'on drogue, à moi qu'on fait louper les cours, moi qui suis l'objet de toute cette… ce… argh ! Bref ! J'ai pas besoin en plus que tu me fasses une putain de crise de jalousie ! Agressa-t-il en contenant difficilement sa colère.

-Sti…

Trop tard, Stiles avait raccroché. Plus une seule once de colère ne l'animait, mais plutôt une profonde compréhension qui l'ahurissait totalement, le laissant littéralement éberlué. Il regarda plusieurs fois son portable, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il avait saisis. Il démarra sans attendre, amorçant une marche arrière risquée, et partit, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquant progressivement.

Arrivé devant la clinique vétérinaire d'Alan Deaton, il se détendit quelques minutes contre son siège, yeux clos, passant ses mains sur sa mine pour réunir ses pensées vagabondes. Il soupira, secouant la tête comme pour y chasser l'indésirable, formulant indistinctement ce qu'il allait exposer à l'émissaire. L'absurdité de ses futurs propos sonnait étrangement dans son crâne, pourtant, il y sentait le rapport avec la situation, comme quand il mettait le doigt sur un point culminant durant une enquête. Les coups à la fenêtre de sa voiture lui firent faire un bond, son cœur reprenant une chamade qui commençait à lui être familière.

-Doc… souffla-t-il rassuré.

-Stiles, le salua le vétérinaire avec un large sourire. Aucun de tes amis ne sont là, je crois donc utile de t'informer que tu peux sortir de ta voiture sans risque.

-ho… répondit celui-ci en acquiesçant plusieurs fois, remontant sa vitre pour s'échapper du véhicule. Le véto, dégoulinant d'amabilité, l'observait avec un plaisir sans contenance, ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-je t'en pris, dit-il en l'invitant à passer devant.

-j'ai… heu… repensé à des trucs, et je me disais que… peut être… le jeune se concentrais de toute ses forces pour ne pas se retourner toutes les deux secondes, empreint d'un malaise certain quant au fait d'être dos à l'homme. Avec toutes vos connaissances et tout…

-j'ai saisi Stiles, approuva le druide, sans doute pour apaiser la tension de l'ado en abrégeant ses souffrances cérébrales, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre le jeune plus à mal qu'il n'était possible. L'hyperactif entra dans la clinique avec l'intuition cuisante de s'embourber dans un piège de son plein gré. Assied toi, dit l'homme sans se départir de cette humeur étrange.

-là… heu… le jeune montra le siège devant l'approbation du métis et haussa les épaules en s'asseyant. Il réalisa, non sans déglutir, qu'en presque trois années, le doc ne lui avait jamais proposé de s'assoir.

-le fait que je sois incapable de ne pas te sourire ne signifie en aucun cas que je cache des outils pour te découper lentement Stiles, s'amusa le vétérinaire qui observait l'agitation non dissimulée de l'autre, dont le regard partait dans tous les coins de la pièce confinée.

-je… en fait je cherchais une arme pour me défendre, balança le jeune en toute logique. J'aime pas trop votre nouveau genre « sociopathe », ça me fait penser aux mamies qui nous invite pour le thé avec ce truc… mima-t-il avec la main agitée devant sa mine. Sur le visage, finit-il dans un mouvement d'écœurement.

-ce… sourire tu veux dire ? répondit l'homme alors que le sien s'élargissait plus qu'il n'était possible.

-ouai… approuva le jeune en continuant ce geste étrange devant son visage. Arrêtez ça, demanda-t-il en se relevant comme si il s'était brûlé au siège. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, angoissé.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer Stiles, affirma le mage tout en vacant à ses occupations.

-dit le tueur pour rassurer sa proie, narra l'ado dans un murmure tout en triturant un sachet de croquettes.

-je t'en donne ma parole, lui assura le véto avec un hochement de tête solennel. Stiles, insista l'homme en regardant le jeune toujours méfiant. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que ton… souci, n'exclut nullement les personnes qui ne sont pas concernées par le paranormal ? Les humains autrement dit.

-et vous, en tant que Druide, Emissaire, ou je ne sais quoi, vous êtes humain ou plus ? Demanda le jeune piqué par la curiosité.

-Je n'en suis que plus humain, finit-il par répondre.

-est-ce qu'on peut se réveiller un matin et être plus qu'un humain ? Continua Stiles, inconscient que sa curiosité lui faisait baisser sa garde.

-c'est une bonne question, approuva Alan en acquiesçant. N'est-ce pas ce qui est arrivé à Scott, quand on y pense ? Questionna-t-il avec son fameux haussement de sourcil.

-non mais, je veux dire, sans morsure ni rien, se lever et hop, on a des pouvoirs psychiques ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant du véto pour lui faire face.

-à quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le druide avec intérêt.

-imaginez que vous refusiez de voir quelqu'un partir, et la porte se bloque, que vous vouliez qu'il pleuve, et un tuyau pète dans la cuisine pour vous tremper, que vous pensiez à des choses banales et que, manque de pot ou d'expérience, ça finisse par faire un truc auquel vous ne vous attendiez pas mais qui donne le résultat escompté, déblatéra le jeune en reprenant à peine son souffle, totalement agité.

-et à quoi aurais-tu pensé pour qu'une telle chose se produise ? Questionna Deaton dans une réflexion grandissante.

-mais vous pensez que c'est possible alors ? Insista-t-il, impatient.

-oui Stiles, je ne t'apprendrais pas que si un être peut passer de la forme humaine à l'aspect lupin, un autre peut commander par sa seule pensée et dans une demi-mesure, un certains nombres d'évènements. Le docteur fronçait les sourcils, l'esprit ailleurs. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, finit-il gravement, prenant la véritable ampleur d'une telle situation.

-… phgf… expira l'ado soudain nerveux. Ce n'est pas à quoi, mais plutôt à qui… murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

-qui ? L'encouragea le véto avec sagesse.

-Derek… ? lança-t-il d'une toute petite voix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bijour bijour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce vide sidérale de ses dernières semaines... je suis impardonable. Quoi que, j'ai quand même une toute petite excuse, de 47 cm, 2.9 kg, qui a débarqué début septembre et qui me prends tout mon temps... oui oui, même mes nuits... en fait, surtout mes nuits! Bref, j'ai donc un peu de mal à continuer ma fic avec un tio bonhome tout neuf qui demande toute l'attention du monde. **

**Sinon, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews non plus, ba oui, quand on est mauvaise élève, faut le faire bien... (pardon pardon pardon! ^^') Mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire tordue née de mon esprit tordu dans un context... bref, si vous avez suivi, vous avez compris le mot qui vient. **

**Donc voiloù, je vais essayer de reprendre du service, mais ce sera plus lent et je m'en excuse par avance.**

**ci-joint un chapitre étrange qui j'espère répondra à vos attentes. Si vous avez l'impression de vous y perdre, c'est normal, suivez le fil rouge ;) **

**Je ne le dis jamais, mais n'hésitez pas commenter, en bien, en mal, en approximatif, j'accepte toutes formes de critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Surtout que ce chapitre risque de parraître décousu, donc si vous avez du fil, une aiguille... **

**Bon, j'arrête là parce que vous allez comprendre que je suis folle! héhé**

**bisous bisous les tits loups**

-argh ! jura l'ado qui cherchait à se défaire de ses liens depuis trente bonnes minutes. Je le savais ! Ça sentait tellement le piège… mais non, trop bon, trop con, il a fallu que j'espère que c'était juste votre nouveau parfum ! Où est votre parole maintenant ? Hein ? Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler ! Se plaint-il comme un gosse, impuissant.

-excuse-moi Stiles, je te promets que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas céder à tout ça, et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, affirma le véto qui trafiquait quelques flacons un peu plus loin, ne semblant pas gêner le moins du monde par la situation.

-pas de promesse quand on a pas de parole, grogna l'hyperactif en tirant pour la millième fois sur ses liens, essoufflé.

-je ne t'ai pas tué, ma parole est donc intacte, sourit l'adulte en fixant intensément le plus jeune.

-vous me foutez les boules sérieux… injectez moi votre drogue et réveillez-vous, supplia le cadet, dents serrées.

-allons Stiles, je m'efforce de rester objectif et professionnel malgré tout. Je suis sûr que tu peux parfaitement concevoir que ma position dans cette équation et particulièrement délicate… étant donné les circonstances et l'état actuel des personnes qui t'entourent. Et toujours ce satané sourire qui donnait envie à l'adolescent de gémir comme une gamine effrayée.

-droguez moi Doc, c'est la seule solution et c'est objectif, insista-t-il face à l'amusement de l'ainé.

-cette « drogue » comme tu le dis, est dangereuse. Bien sûr à moindre dose, ce n'est qu'un mélange d'herbes psychotropes qui empoisonnent légèrement ton organisme au point de saturer ton odeur de toxines, un peu comme si tu étais malade. Mais à la vérité, c'est un poison, qui à dose rapprochée pourrait détruire certaines fonctionnalités cérébrales et physiques en raison de ton corps qui chercherait par tous les moyens à s'en défendre. En outre, ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment de l'injecter, finit-il sur le même ton professorale.

-vous avez le don d'apaiser les esprits vous… lâcha le jeune qui avait arrêté de se tortiller sur sa chaise.

-merci, répondit joyeusement le druide avec les yeux pétillant.

-c'était du sarcasme ! Claqua l'adolescent, redoublant d'effort pour s'échapper.

-ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Derek, continua l'homme sans relever l'humeur du cadet, je crois que tu as raison… en revanche, tu te trompes complètement sur ses intentions, lâcha-t-il avec un rire léger. Ton don a ricoché sur un miroir Stiles, et j'ignore complètement l'issue de cette erreur monumentale… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-et si vous commenciez par parler autrement que par énigme Yoda, peut être que je pourrais vous aider à réfléchir à l'endroit ! S'énerva le jeune en trépignant sur sa chaise, le visage rouge.

- écoute-moi bien s'il te plait, dit-il en s'approchant de Stiles, s'accroupissant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Le plus jeune arrêta de respirer, lançant son regard froncé dans celui de l'être amusé. Cela fait presque trois heures que tu es ici, avec moi, et à peine une demi-heure que tu es ligoté à cette chaise… poses toi les bonnes questions Stiles.

-je comprends plus rien, dit le jeune dont le cerveau s'emmêlait sur lui-même.

-je sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, quelques soient tes aprioris, insista l'émissaire en appuyant ses prunelles dans celles perdues du cadet. Garde en mémoire notre discussion juste avant que je te contraigne à ce trône, dit-il avec sagesse. Maintenant, continua-t-il alors que le jeune tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils du véto, je vais te donner deux possibilités.

L'homme montra sa main, dans laquelle était posées deux seringues identiques. Stiles était tout bonnement… largué. Il secoua la tête, mais son foutoir cérébral resta intact. Son impatience lié au faite qu'il était lui-même lié à cette foutue chaise, empêchait tout raisonnement logique de se former au creux de son esprit affolé de questions. Ayant compris que le plus jeune s'était perdu en chemin, le Doc finit par lui faire part de ces deux choix, passant une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire à lui ancré des phrases sans queue ni tête dans le crâne. Stiles fit mine de comprendre. Loin d'être complètement idiot, il prit quand même en compte les dires de son geôlier, qui avait sans doute ses propres raison d'agir de cette façon.

-quand la réponse à tes questions sera clair, choisie la bonne seringue… finit le druide, énigmatique.

-mon dieu… expira-t-il dans une grimace. Tout ce que vous dites est abstrait ! reprocha-t-il à l'ainé. Vous pourriez pas être plus… je sais pas moi… CONCRET ? J'ai jamais été adepte des casses têtes chinois, et rien de ce que vous avez dit n'est clair ! Pesta-t-il. Maudite journée pire que la veille !

-je ne peux pas te donner les réponses, c'est à toi de les trouver, mais poses toi juste les bonnes questions, continua le vétérinaire.

-vous voyez là ! ben c'est pas clair, concret… c'est abstrait !

-je ne suis qu'un guide Stiles, fais le chemin inverse, reviens sur tes pas, mais ne me demande pas de te décrire une route que tu es seul à avoir parcouru, je ne suis pas devin, dit-il en se redressant pour poser les deux seringues bien en évidences sur la table. Après ça, tu deviendras mon apprenti, je t'enseignerais mon monde, tu apprendras à contrôler cette ouverture, ce don, et la part de magie que t'accorde le Nemeton.

-Je suis hyperactif Doc, faut me retirer ce don, ou la terre finira par exploser, geignit le jeune. Entrainant la destruction totale de l'univers ! Singea-t-il en reprenant les paroles du Doc dans retour vers le futur.

-ton portable est dans ta poche arrière, dit le plus vieux sans relever la bêtise évidente de son jeune acolyte. Puis il partit, juste comme ça.

-je sais, souffla le jeune, étonné. Ha… comprit-il, d'autant plus surpris. Voilà que le Doc lui offrait une échappatoire… c'était à n'y rien comprendre, vraiment !

Après avoir juré, s'être déformé la lèvre inférieur avec ses dents, avoir tiré sur ses liens comme un démens en quête de liberté, avoir pesté tout en faisant attention à rester polis… sois après une quinzaine de minutes, son portable fut dans sa main. Il se retourna comme il put pour voir l'écran, se tordant le cou, affichant un visage abîmé par l'effort, tirant à moitié la langue. Il étira ses doigts difficilement, les poignets entravés par ses liens ne l'aidant pas. Les bruits étranges qui sortaient de sa bouche définissaient assez bien l'effort considérable que lui demandait sa position débilitante. Après seulement une sonnerie, Derek décrocha.

-n'essaie pas de me parler, j'ai pas encore trouver le hautparleur, articula difficilement le jeune, étant resté dans sa position ridicule, comme si le fait de regarder l'écran rendait la communication plus facile. J'espère vraiment que tu m'entends, parce que moi j'entends rien… se lamenta-t-il.

-_tu m'as dit de ne pas parler_, entendit-il avec difficulté, persuadé d'avoir capté un soupir exaspéré.

-je t'entends ! Prononça-t-il avec mal, toujours tourné vers son portable. Viens me chercher, je suis ligoté chez le véto, il a… Derek ? Trop tard, ça avait coupé. Stiles espérait que le loup avait sauté dans sa voiture à ces simples mots, mais il en doutait bien malgré lui. Pas qu'il manquait de confiance en l'homme… en fait, si, peut-être un peu… bon ok, beaucoup. Pourtant, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, le garou, toutes griffes dehors, crocs étincelants, regards brillant d'électricité, était près de lui.

-où est le Doc ? demanda Stiles, heureux de le voir.

-aucune idée, mais tout était ouvert, pas de barrière, gronda-t-il en détachant la victime.

-je passe à côté d'un truc, mais j'arrive pas à saisir quoi… dit le jeune en massant ses poignets douloureux.

-ouai, ba tu chercheras chez toi, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec l'émissaire de notre propre meute, lâcha le loup avec humeur.

Dans un geste rapide, il retira son maillot, et l'ado en fit de même, sans demander son reste. Ils se l'échangèrent sans un mot. Derek avait l'air plus en colère que d'habitude, si c'était possible… Il s'adoucit bien malgré lui quand il vit le cadet enfiler son teeshirt, soupirant d'aise. Quand le jeune redressa son visage pour faire face à son sauveur, celui-ci l'observait avec une intensité impressionnante. Stiles eu le sentiment d'être à poil et son malaise le teinta joliment… de rouge.

-quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, un brin revanchard. Il observa les seringues avant de les prendre pour les mettre dans sa poche de jean.

-je suis venu à pieds, on prend ta jeep, répondit le loup d'une voix rauque, se détournant pour partir.

Sur la route, Stiles expliqua le déroulement de sa matinée, tout en fustigeant son garde du corps qui avait pris le volant de sa jeep et ne ménageait pas pour deux rond son petit bijou bleu turquoise.

-arrête de passer les vitesses comme si c'était ta camaro ! lui reprocha-t-il. La troisième coince un peu, faut être sympa avec mon bébé ! Finit-il, à deux doigts de reprendre le volant à un loup plus qu'agacé.

-pourquoi tu t'es laissé ligoter ? Interrogea le plus âgé, perplexe.

-on était en train de sonder si j'avais un don ! T'as rien écouté ma parole ! Cette réplique lui valut un regard meurtrier. Alors forcément, quand il m'a dit, met les mains dans le dos, ne bouge pas, ferme les yeux, reste assis… ba j'ai fait ce qu'il disait…

-crétin. Le loup secoua légèrement la tête, cet humain avait vraiment un grain.

-mais il avait pas l'air de vouloir me ligoter ! Se justifia-t-il, n'y croyant pas lui-même. Depuis le matin il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me sonder pour savoir si j'avais un don big-wolf ! On a essayé un million de positions, j'étais pas censé comprendre que celle-ci me ferait prisonnier… finit-il doucement… Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement à faire vibrer la taule de sa voiture et un regard plus qu'enflammé.

-et donc tu as un don, une porte ouverte dans la tête et tu es relié étroitement avec un arbre coupé, énuméra l'homme, dents très serrées.

-ouai… souffla l'autre sans relever le timbre carnassier du garou. Et j'ai pensé à un truc merdique, qui te concerne, et ça s'est retourné contre moi ? Tenta le jeune pour finir son explication scabreuse.

-quoi ? Le loup pila net, dardant ses pupilles incandescentes dans celles de Stiles.

-tu me détestes ! Se justifia de plus belle le jeune qui s'était enfoncé dans son siège pour se faire tout petit. Avant-hier, tu m'as presque égorgé… je voulais… enfin, avant de m'endormir, ba je me suis dit que ça serait vachement cool si tu m'appréciais ! S'emporta-t-il pour réprimer sa honte. C'est de ta faute Hale ! L'accusa-t-il en le pointant du doigt tout en se reculant vers sa portière pour s'éloigner de la bête qui enrageait. C'est parce que t'es comme ça, justement, toujours à un poil de m'étriper, tu vois, comme maintenant… expira-t-il avec difficulté.

-alors quoi ? Tout le monde t'aime maintenant ? demanda-t-il comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

-hahaha… très drôle… non, tout le monde agi comme toi… se renfrogna le cadet, la tête dans les épaules, son regard fixant le parebrise. Bon, on rentre ? Râla-t-il en fuyant le visage du loup qui redémarra.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de tout le chemin, Stiles, contrarié et se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi bête et tari d'espoir inutile, Derek, complètement perdu dans les affres de son esprit torturé. Arrivé dans la chambre du jeune, celui-ci fut étonné de remarquer que son lit avait été fait. Il allait en faire la remarque, mais se ravisa en constatant la mine fermée de son héros d'un jour.

-on fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna L'homme, au désarroi.

-si on veut pouvoir contrer ce truc à la con, va falloir qu'on se rapproche, qu'on s'apprécie, et les autres arrêteront de vouloir m'étriper, s'acquitta l'ado avec des gestes nerveux, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, confus pour l'homme qui lui faisait face, impassible.

Derek avait l'esprit figé. Sa mine rageuse détrompait ses sentiments, emprunts de frayeur et d'une toute nouvelle compréhension qui le mettait au plus mal. Tout le monde ressentait ce que l'ancien alpha ressentait, et cette révélation tomba comme une enclume au plus profond de ses entrailles douloureuses. Une rancœur étrange se logea en lui, comme si Stiles, inconscient de ses dons, l'avait trahi, donnant accès à son âme, ouvrant la porte de son cœur à des êtres au hasard. Persuadé que Derek désirait le détruire, Stiles pensait à présent nécessaire de dessiner une amitié de dernière minute pour sauver sa peau et libérer ses amis de l'emprise d'un sort jeté aveuglément. Les sensations contradictoires et affolées du loup ne franchissaient pas pour autant la barrière physique, qui restait de marbre, dans l'attente d'une suite d'explication qui mettait le jeune au plus mal.

-ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, tenta le cadet en souriant une grimace peu avenante. Je peux être un bon pote tu sais !? Genre, vous aider, t'épauler, aller chercher le café… faire les courses ? Le visage de l'homme ne changea pas d'un millimètre. Aller quoi ! Je suis si insupportable que ça ? Stiles plissa étrangement les yeux, persuadé que la réponse de l'ainé allait le frapper plus violemment encore que ses gestes d'une férocité devenue habituelle.

Le cœur de Derek se pinça avec force, rendant d'autant plus pénible la vision que l'adolescent avait de lui. Il serra les dents, soufflé par l'image qu'il donnait de lui à un être qu'il estimait au-delà de toute objectivité. Sa gorge nouée se serraient sur des mots aphasiques, écorchant sa trachée de remord. Il comprenait être la cause de la situation, il admettait dans un même geste les conséquences, et la culpabilité prit un nouvel allant qui finit de l'achever.

-je fais partie de cette meute Derek, tu peux quand même pas me haïr à ce point merde ! on s'est sauvé la vie toi et moi ! on s'est épaulé dans les moments difficiles ! que t'aimes pas m'entendre causer ou faire du sarcasme, c'est un fait, mais…. On peut pas détester quelqu'un pour ça quand même ! s'emporta le jeune, tari d'injustice. Et ne me sors pas tes excuses à deux balles sur mon odeur ! parce que même si quelqu'un pu, je doute fort que ce soit une raison valable pour le zigouiller ! et puis, on échange nos maillots maintenant, t'es pas mort d'asphyxie pour autant !? hum ?

Si Derek avait à cet instant perdu le contrôle de son costume statuaire, il aurait ressemblé à un martyr. Au moins, fut-il certain que Stiles était totalement inconscient de la passion démesurée que nourrissait le loup à son égard. Le souvenir de leur baiser s'imposa à son corps, faisant vaciller une ombre au fond de ses prunelles iceberg. Il avait envie d'hurler sur cet humain insupportable, et ceci dû se voir, car l'ainé entendit très nettement le cœur du jeune louper un battement alors qu'il avait cessé de respirer pour subir une quelconque sentence. Ça colère gonflait, saturée de douleur, d'incapacité, étouffée par l'immense tristesse d'être incompris. Mais surtout et avant tout, l'homme avait peur, et ça lui était insupportable.

-je ne veux pas de ton amitié, cracha-t-il sans une once de réflexion, vrillant son regard de glace dans les prunelles chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Tu es imbuvable Stiles, feula-t-il avec une hargne éprouvante, détachant chaque mot pour les imprégner dans l'esprit de l'ado. Il vit l'instant exact où le regard du cadet changea, se voilant sans pour autant ciller. Il savait qu'il était déloyale, mais les mots sortaient bien malgré lui, brisant ses espoirs les plus fous. Tu pourrais être muet, sentir le caramel, avoir deux de QI que ça ne changerait rien, grogna-t-il fielleux, déversant sans le moindre contrôle toute la rage qui l'habitait. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un crétin sur actif qui déblatère des conneries en se croyant intéressant, qui veut aider les autres alors que les trois quart de merde qui nous tombent sur la gueule sont justement de sa faute ! Il regrettait chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres, tailladant sa gorge au passage, mais plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'ils sortent, mus par une vie propre qui le dépassait totalement. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, et sans Scott, ça ferait longtemps qu'on se serait oublié toi et moi, crépita-t-il lentement.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit toute l'affluence de son erreur, reprenant pieds une seconde trop tard. Quelque chose venait de se briser dans le regard de Stiles, qui baissa les yeux, le cœur juste, le souffle sûr. L'ancien alpha sentit l'ampleur de ses propres mots lui vriller l'estomac, ouvrant un gouffre énorme dans sa poitrine blessée. Il venait de tout briser. Son désespoir le rattrapa, étouffa sa haine, mais aussi son palpitant, ses poumons, comprimant sa cage thoracique avec une puissance insoutenable. Les yeux du jeune avaient quitté les siens dans une acceptation des plus totale, épousant les propos mensongers de Derek comme une absolue vérité. L'homme en aurait pleuré de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi brisait-il ce gamin ? Il était maso où quoi ? Aimait-il à ce point la torture exécrable de l'amour ? Son esprit bataillait, mais aucun son, mot, ne semblait pouvoir rattraper la situation.

-va t'en… juste un souffle, à peine audible, un poignard des plus aiguisé.

-non, répondit l'ainé sans une once de force, une frayeur indicible torturant le moindre de ses nerfs. Il y avait du supplice dans sa voix assourdie, mais le jeune paraissait ne plus le voir ni l'entendre.

-tes propos m'ont fait réaliser qu'il y avait une autre solution, continua l'adolescent. Il redressa son visage mutin pour regarder le loup garou dans les yeux. Le cœur meurtrit de l'homme se mit à rater plusieurs battements, faisant vaciller son esprit dans l'effroi. Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé avant, pourtant c'est tellement évident, ri-t-il sans un brin de joie. On ne se reverra plus, jamais, expira-t-il doucement, son regard lâchant à nouveau celui du brun avant de s'en détourner totalement. Va-t'en, réitéra-t-il sans plus se retourner.

Il huma plus qu'il ne vit l'humain pleurer. S'il n'avait pas été un loup, jamais il n'aurait pu sentir la délicatesse salée d'une larme caressant sa joue pour y ébaucher sa peine. Jamais il n'aurait pu entendre ce cœur puissant battre cette profonde douleur dans une mélodie lourde, une sentence. Jamais il n'aurait pu palper cet aura de chagrin, écouter ce souffle mal maîtrisé, percevoir ces infimes tremblements. Il se maudissait, il avait mal à en crever, il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait que le jeune le rattrape, il voulait effacer l'instant, pouvoir tout recommencer, il voulait mourir sur place, tout oublier, il voulait se réveiller, briser cette scène improbable, tout envoyer balader, prendre le jeune d'en ses bras, le supplier de lui pardonner….

-non, dit-il simplement, l'abattement s'accrochant à ses plaies déjà béantes.

-c'est pas une question Hale, casses toi de chez moi, murmura le jeune qui essuyait rageusement ses larmes, pestant d'avoir eu si mal aux propos de l'autre. J'ai pas besoin de ta charité ni d'une quelconque dette envers Scott qui te pousserais à vouloir m'aider, j'ai pas besoin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui souffre pas ma présence, je suis assez grand pour m'insupporter tout seul, alors fiche le camp de ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucun ressentiment, nul haussement de voix, juste des phrases monocordes alignées sans sentiment. Au moins on risque pas de se perdre en effusion, lança-t-il en se retournant à peine pour offrir à l'homme un sourire en coin qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux humides, dans une ironie pleine de regrets.

Derek avait tellement mal qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, espérant étouffer au fond de lui le chahut laborieux qui lui labourait l'abdomen. Incapable de bouger, il remuait doucement la tête de droite à gauche, refusant cette réalité dont il était l'écrivain. Stiles s'était déjà avancé vers la porte de sa chambre pour quitter les lieux.

-attend, lâcha faiblement l'ancien alpha, accablé. Stiles attends, réclama l'homme dans le dos de l'adolescent qui lui échappait. Je ne partirais pas d'ici, menaça-t-il enfin.

-je comprends, répondit le jeune avec sarcasme, sans pour autant se retourner. A force de vivre dans un loft qui tient plus du garage vitré, ma chambre doit te sembler luxueuse…

-Stiles ! Gronda le loup, agressif.

-Derek ! Singea l'ado, excédé, se retournant pour planter ses orbes noisette dans ceux de l'homme. L'ancien alpha dégluti discrètement face à la hargne mal dissimulée du jeune, le vide s'accentuant toujours plus, s'encrant profondément en lui. Il était plus que troublé, mais tenta vainement de ne rien laisser paraître.

-reste. Ça ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, mais Stiles ne comprenait pas pour autant ce que cachait cette voix rocailleuse. Il cherchait au fond de ce regard lupin ce qui avait changé, mais Derek demeurait une énigme dont il était incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-va te faire foutre, répondit-il au loup complètement ahurit, avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.


	8. Chapter 8

Dire que Stiles avait mal aurait été un euphémisme. Les mots claquaient encore à son ouï, fissurant chaque fois un peu plus, ce masque qu'il avait mis tant d'années à poser sur sa mine. Il sentait s'écrouler en lui, les morceaux d'espoir bousillés, l'humour dérisoire, les joies sur-jouées, comme un rappel qu'il avait préféré oublier, déguisé en déni pour pouvoir s'épargner. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se plaquant contre la porte, une main sur sa poitrine épuisée. Yeux clos, il tenta en vain de rattraper ses pensées, son oxygène, mais déjà le vertige en usurpait la place. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'elle lui manquait le plus, quand plus rien alentour ne pouvait l'apaiser. Sa gorge se serra sur un cri silencieux, juste un mot, deux syllabes, devenues étrangères. Une image, un mirage, souvenir d'un visage effacé par le temps, ce voleur infini.

Le jeune homme tangua jusqu'au lavabo, dans un futile désir de retrouver son air. Il glissa ses main sous l'eau froide, trempa son visage plusieurs fois, mais sa vue devenait flou, les murs autour de lui bougeaient dangereusement. Une complainte retenue s'échappa entre ses dents serrées, des larmes d'impuissance comme un voile sur sa vue. Il s'accouda sur le bord du lave-main, cherchant un calme inexistant à travers le bourdonnement incessant qui l'oppressait tout entier. Tous les bons souvenirs qui auraient dû le rattraper semblaient s'étioler entre ses doigts tremblants. Ses sanglots, sourds, déchiraient quelque chose en lui. Peut-être ses croyances, ses certitudes, ces choses indéfinies qu'il s'inventait pour ne pas se détruire. Il aurait voulu hurler cette plainte abîmée, salie d'erreurs passées, faire sortir de son être ce cœur traitre. Son visage crispé de tourments impérieux se redressa sur son reflet. Il haïssait cet être qui lui faisait face, cet idiot maladroit incapable de normalité, ce fils lâche, cet ami volubile, cet étudiant insupportable, cet enfant épuisé de tristesse, ce menteur affublé d'optimisme. Derek avait tellement raison… Alors, de haine son regard s'imprima d'abandon, laissant passer des larmes acides, son faciès s'effondrant peu à peu sous les regrets. Face à lui-même, il savait. Il connaissait ce bout d'homme, ses travers, ses vérités. Les sifflements de sa respiration devinrent tumultueux, redoublant la force de ses sanglots, l'étouffant un peu plus vite. Ses jambes ne le tiendraient plus très longtemps, mais à quoi bon se battre quand on n'est pas battant, qu'on est juste abattu, qu'on n'a rien à bâtir…

De rage il élança son poing pour détruire son reflet. Son cri rauque accompagna le geste, le répétant à l'infini, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, s'effondre en miette éclaboussées de sang, jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique lui vole ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que son image disparaisse totalement, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent. Il s'adossa non sans mal au mur, se laissant choir, le regard hagard. L'angoisse l'épuisait, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour la contrer. Les mots du loup dansaient dans sa mémoire, narguais son abattement, lui rappelait ses déficiences. Il avait espéré être aimé d'un homme qu'il estimait plus que de raison, une image, un roc, son pilier depuis près de trois ans. Il se sentait si petit à cet instant, si seul… La cassure dans son cœur devenait un abîme dans lequel il tombait indéfiniment. Replier sur lui-même, genoux enserrés de ses bras, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que la douleur achève son désarroi.

Derek avait attendu à peine dix secondes pour s'élancer à la suite de Stiles, mais déjà la porte se refermait sur l'adolescent. Le cœur erratique du jeune était totalement instable, son souffle spasmodique alertait tout le corps du loup, compagnon à sa détresse. La culpabilité l'enchainait durement à cette réalité. Il avait brisé quelque chose de fragile en celui qu'il aimait, celui-là même qui récriminait maladroitement sa souffrance. Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison qui l'avait poussée à cracher toute cette hargne, il ne comprenait plus le cheminement qui l'amenait à cette porte close, dressée tel un mur, les séparant comme un aven sculpté par leurs larmes en otage.

-Stiles… tenta-t-il, la poitrine comprimée par la peur. Il comprit à l'instant où ses mots quittaient sa bouche, qu'ils ne rencontreraient aucun écho. Il sut avec certitude que l'ado ne l'entendait pas. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. Déjà les gémissements du cadet s'épanchaient sans pudeur, sa respiration devenait sifflante, et l'affolement de Derek désarmé devint violence.

-STILES ! hurla-t-il, son point s'abattant sur une paroi invisible. STILES ! Toujours pas un écho, aucune vibration, sa voie ne passait pas la barrière tangible. PUTAIN STILES OUVRE MOI ! L'homme était terrifié, se battant contre se voile épais qu'il ne voyait pas, griffant l'inconnue, rageant contre cet ignorée. STILES ! PARDONE MOI ! Toute la puissance qu'il mit dans ces quelques mots ne franchi d'autre que ses lèvres. OUVRE MERDE ! STILES, JE SUIS LA, LAISSE MOI T'AIDER ! Il entendit le cri rauque du plus jeune, l'impact violent de son point sur du verre… sans doute un miroir, puis encore et encore les coups de points, les bris de glace, les larmes, la plainte, un corps qui chute, un souffle qui s'éreinte à mourir, un palpitant qui s'effondre en battements improbables. NON ! STILES ! OUVRE MOI ! PUTAIN ! JE SUIS UN CONNARD ! JE T'AIME STILES, JE T'AIME! LAISSE MOI ENTRER ! La folie emprunta le corps du loup-garou, qui s'acharnait à présent totalement transformé, s'acharnait contre la magie de son aimé. Il vit, malgré la fureur, que le mur imperceptible ne cessait de croître, l'éloignant toujours plus de son but, enrageant son instabilité. STILES ! JE T'EN SUPPLI !

Il perçu toute la faiblesse du jeune, qui se laissait aller à la suffocation. En à peine dix minutes, la force transparente l'avait reculé d'au moins trois mètres. Une larme de rage s'écoula sur la joue de l'ainé, telle une traine vaporeuse déchiquetée. Le gamin allait mourir et rien en lui ne l'admettait. Toutes ses cellules bouillaient dangereusement, le faisant basculer dans une terreur sans nom. Il s'échina jusqu'à épuisement, le loup en lui grignotant sa chair affligée. Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois, il faillit l'écrabouiller avant de se rendre compte de celui qui l'appelait :

-Derek ! La voix de Deaton lui perça les tympans, sa condition lupin se rappelant à lui. Que se passe-t-il avec Stiles ? demanda le véto effrayé, une pointe d'autorité dans son timbre rauque.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre… suffoqua le loup, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

-Calme toi, ordonna le docteur paniqué. Ça fait au moins trente fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, dis-moi exactement ce qui se passe.

-Il est enfermé dans… la sale… de bain, crise de panique… mais il y a ce truc ! Écuma l'ancien alpha. Il ne m'entend pas… il… c'est comme un champ magnétique… je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est… ça m'empêche de l'atteindre ! cracha-t-il en s'escrimant de nouveau contre le mur invisible. La rage du loup devenait incontrôlable, ses pensées, incohérentes. JE L'ENTENDS MOURIR ! Paniqua-t-il de plus belle, les larmes s'échappant de ses pupilles électriques.

-DEREK ! Cria l'homme au bout du fil. IL NE VA PAS MOURIR ! Le loup se calma à peine mais s'autorisa à écouter celui qui pouvait l'aider. Il est inconscient de créer un cercle de solitude, tenta de se modérer le druide, la hantise le plongeant dans un état second.

-Un quoi ? Demanda l'homme qui suivait de ses perceptions les courbes vitales de Stiles.

-Un cercle de solitude. C'est un cercle vicieux Derek… plus il se sent seul, plus il l'est. Stiles est en proie à ses capacités… il ne contrôle rien, se rappela le Doc en faisant, semblait-il, les cent pas.

-On fait comment pour le sortir de ce machin et lui sauver la vie ? Implora le loup qui fusillait la barrière invisible.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça Derek, c'est à lui de faire quelque chose, encore une fois…

-IL EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER LA ! S'emporta le brun qui faillit détruire le téléphone entre ses doigts.

-Je vais… laisse-moi un peu de temps… Mais, Derek ? Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, tes sentiments sont une véritable torture pour moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état sont les loups… Reprends toi, Stiles ne va pas mourir, sinon la barrière serait déjà tombée, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Scott perdit rapidement le compte du nombre de fois où il avait regardé l'horloge, engrainant les minutes telles des heures. Sa vue se focalisait sur la chaise vide de son meilleur ami, comme si, en y regardant mieux, il allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Puis de nouveau cette torture, ces aiguilles, inlassables, qui lentement imprimait un tic tac des plus lancinants dans son esprit embrumé. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le bord de sa table, prêt à en arracher le revêtement. Mâchoires tendues convulsivement, tous ses muscles à l'affut, le jeune ignorait son environnement, focalisée sur une seule, unique pensée. Stiles. Son parfum. Son arôme. Ses yeux noisette. Son sourire. Sa tristesse. Son être tout entier. Si précieux. Unique. Et le pressentiment qui dévorait ses tripes avec âcreté, l'impression d'avoir endommagé un ange, détruit le regard de celui qui depuis peu, était devenu l'indispensable à sa respiration heurtée.

Son cœur fort, régulier, était prisonnier, serrées entre des mains invisibles, imposant une pression continuelle à l'organe douloureux. Des sentiments contradictoires balayaient la logique de sa conscience. Il fulminait, frémissait, s'interdisant les idées désagréables qui trahissaient sa raison, les plaintes difficilement contrôlables qui brisait sa gorge en silence. Cinq minutes, cela faisait cinq misérables minutes que le tourment avait commencé, et déjà ses yeux brûlaient, annonçant l'animalité qui déchiquetait ses entrailles sans remord. Sa tête bascula en avant alors qu'il contraignait ses paupières avec vigueur. Le fourmillement caractéristique de sa transformation voyageait dans ses veines. Et toujours qu'une pensée, inlassable, une image, intarissable. Stiles. Il entendit plus qu'il ne comprit, son front heurter le bureau enserré dans ses mains, une plainte passant entre ses dents serrées. Puis, comme électrifié, il se redressa à la hâte et sortit avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Il vit à peine le couloir désert dans lequel il courrait, le regard voilé, opaque à la réalité des lieux, de l'instant, un vertige tapissé au creux de son assurance. Comment depuis la veille avait-il pu à ce point perdre ses certitudes, ses fondements, les bases même d'une amitié inébranlable ? L'ados était son frère, son ami, son pote de galère, sa meute, son clan, tout à la fois. Maintenant cet amant, aimant, qui prenait toute la place en lui, qui secouait ses certitudes au point de le faire faillir. Plus son discernement quémandait une place dans ce fatras mental, plus son instinct le soudoyait. Il sentait peu à peu s'étioler la réalité qui glissait entre ses mains chancelantes. Il franchit, inconscient ou peu, les portes qui menaient aux vestiaires. Et cette peur indicible qui collait à sa peau, ce sentiment de creux qui forgeait sa place au tréfonds, ce besoin mortuaire de s'arracher à ses impressions en déchirant son corps coupable. Captif de son être, ce costume devenu trop étroit pour contenir si grande frustration, il s'enlaça durement, enfonçant sans douceur ses griffes le long de son échine épuisée, transperçant son dos jusqu'à ses côtes, appréciant la douleur salvatrice qui dénudait sa chair anéantie. Il s'écroula sous le supplice, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage des douches, la respiration soulagée par les meurtrissures qui déjà guérissaient, bien trop vite. Il sentait la chaleur rassurante du fluide vital s'écoulant sur sa peau, gardant les ongles enfoncé dans son bassin. Le visage rejeté en arrière, yeux clos, il cherchait un point fixe dans sa mémoire, son corps tendu plus qu'il n'était possible. Il avait envie de hurler, il avait besoin de le faire, avant que les larmes ne transpercent sa voix.

La jeune femme avait quitté la salle de cours, totalement paniquée, suivit de près par Lydia. Elles s'enfermèrent toutes deux dans les sous-sols du lycée. Malia pleurait. La rage, la folie, la douleur dans sa poitrine, commencèrent à faire doucement céder les chaînes qui saignaient ses intuitions. La lune était si douce dans sa plénitude en comparaison à cette torture qui se logeait en elle. Elle ignorait tant sur les réactions humaines qu'elle ne savait même plus où elle avait mal. Partout et nulle part à la fois. Juste une douleur continuelle qui l'a poussait à vouloir tout détruire. Une absence, un manque, un vide qui l'effrayait plus que de raison. Un abysse s'ouvrait au plus profond d'elle-même, et elle hurlait, pleurait, flagellant sa carcasse impuissante. Mais la cavité l'enveloppait déjà, comprimant son palpitant, sa gorge. Le manque, tel un poison, sillonnait sans regret chacun de ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Et ces larmes, traitres, qui ne tarissaient pas.

Lydia l'observait, épouse d'infortune. La rouquine avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, au supplice, s'épanchant devant pareil spectacle, résonnance à ce qui se jouait en elle. Son visage de poupée trempé, son maquillage dessinait le chemin de ses pleurs, la mine froissée de souffrance, les lèvres gorgées de sursauts inlassables. L'hystérie qui menaçait d'imploser en elle supplantait toute cohérence, la laissant victime de sentiments impersonnels. Les tremblements de son corps devinrent de plus en plus violents. La pression de ses mains ne l'assourdissait pas. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, elle s'échouait progressivement dans son for intérieur, creuse aux gémissements mendiants qui franchissaient sa bouche carmin.

Isaac surplombait la falaise qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, appelant tout son être à s'y laisser aller. Aucune peur ne commandait son cœur. Juste une envie, un besoin, celui de l'abandon, de laisser derrière lui le découragement qui commandait sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps. Le fossé comblerait le vide qui avait, depuis peu, pris place au plus profond de lui. Oui, il oublierait, il tuerait la douleur avant qu'elle ne le fauche, il effacerait les doutes, annihilerait les peurs, serait fort pour la première fois. Et puis il se détacherait, de la terre ferme, de ses liens trop étroits, de se passé trop lourds, de ce cœur trop fragile, de cette obsession cuisante qui déchirait son âme, lui rappelant la fausseté de sa vie.

Kira était léthargique. Assise à son bureau, elle regardait sans voir, le monde tourner sans elle. Elle ne savait plus. Des êtres flous se mouvaient autour d'elle, elle qui cherchait une accroche invisible, un point de retour. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Happée dans une bulle compacte, elle s'oubliait au dépend d'un rêve improbable, une chimère qui cajolait son cœur meurtrit. Elle s'échappait d'elle-même. Ne pas ressentir. Il ne fallait pas ressentir la passion destructrice qui bousillait ses pensées, le besoin viscérale qui lacérait sa cage thoracique. Non, il fallait se mentir un monde à ses côtés, une terre ou ses touchers n'étaient nés que pour elle, une vie où Stiles l'aimait, où il lui pardonnerait.

Peter était calme. Froidement calme. Dans sa tête se jouaient inlassablement les images de la veille. Face à la baie vitrée immense qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville, les bras croisé dans le dos, il ressassait agréablement chaque secondes écoulées en compagnie du jeune humain aux fragrances envoûtantes. Il sentait encore le frisson exaltant de ses doigts sur son enveloppe charnelle. Il inspirait encore le creux parfait entre l'épaule et la mâchoire délicate de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il soupira d'extase, fermant juste un instant les yeux, pour savourer la passion mémorielle qui fondait sur sa peau. La patience avait toujours été sa plus grande vertu, et un sourire sardonique anima ses traits quand il songea à la récompense qui l'attendait. Il attendrait, oui, longtemps s'il fallait, mettant au rancart cette douleur infinie, cette peine martyr, cet asphyxie constante qui mettait son palpitant en péril. Bientôt…

**Hey! j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Venez me donner vos avis ;-) **

**Bisous bisous les loupios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les tits loups!  
**

**Alors, voici mon nouveau chapitre... il est... spécial, et très important. J'espère qu'il saura vous éclairer et non vous embrouiller.**

**Pour toutes réclamations, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, il y a toujours notre bonne vieille review, alors surtout, ne vous gêner pas. Tout écrivain, de passage ou d'aspiration, vise à devenir meilleur, et ce sont vous, lecteurs, qui en offrez la possibilité par vos remarques telles qu'elles soient. **

* * *

_L'embranchement des rêves commence par les racines de la réalité. Ainsi, un souvenir pulse de la conscience à l'inconscience pour faire bourgeonner des possibles, fleurir l'imaginable, grainer le subconscient qui germe pour être à nouveau la conscientisation d'une autre idée. L'évolution d'une pensée. Si l'on ampute l'imaginaire, le réseau filandreux de la véracité cherche irrémédiablement une échappatoire. Il réinvente le subliminal avec ce que l'on appel des gourmands, ces petits spécimens qui feuillent, branchent, mais ne fleurissent et ne grainent que rarement. Les trois quarts du temps, la pensée faiblie jusqu'à s'éteindre. Une pensée se doit d'être entière. Une pensée a besoin de terre ferme, d'oxygène, de lumière et d'un ciel illimité. L'oxygène, la lumière, le ciel, lui permettent de s'ancrer dans la réalité, la terre ferme lui permet de l'imaginer._

**_La nature nous a pensé_**, Guide Druidique, par O.B

Stiles était entre deux faits. Assis en tailleur au côté de ce qui fut jadis un arbre, il était au niveau du collet, le juste centre du végétal. Ni concret, ni suggéré, il incarnait ce funambule, à l'intersection de deux éventualités qui ne pourraient survivre à l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun souvenir, reclus dans cette étrange spiritualité, à un endroit serein démuni de passé ou de futur, il était inconscient d'être à l'instant avachit contre le mur de sa salle de bain, peinant à respirer. Ici, dans sa psyché, le temps semblait dépouillé de tout caractère, comme arrêté sur lui-même, une pause pour un souffle éreinté, un répit sur une image contrainte. Son esprit avait délaissé son habituelle effervescence, pour ce calme plus nouveau qu'étrange. Les mains du jeune fouillaient la terre sèche à la recherche de sensations inexistantes. Cet instant n'avait pas d'essence. Le décor s'étalait sous lui, sur lui, autour de lui, mais n'apparaissait que comme une matrice vierge de substance. L'ado ne se posait pas de questions, les yeux rivés au sol, il regardait sans voir, le jeu de ses mains sur la marne. La forêt verdoyante, trame d'imagination ombragée par des cimes affamées de lumière, entassées sur une croûte terrestre insipide à la végétation éparse, s'effaça pour devenir une page presque vierge. En son cœur, cette souche d'arbre vieux de mille ans, voisine d'un être qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le changement. Le paysage immaculé n'avait pas perturbé cet étrange rituel qu'il façonnait avec ses doigts. Au lieu de quoi Stiles s'en accommodait, tel un acrobate entre inspiration et expiration, entre les racines et branches de la respiration.

Les pleurs d'un nourrisson interpelèrent l'instant, déchirant l'humeur platonique qui stagnait sur la scène. Le jeune redressa son visage, observant la clarté pure de son environnement. Toujours assis, il attendait, sans doute ni certitude, la raison de ce soudain changement. Une femme aux courbes familières apparue tel un mirage, le berceau de ses bras protégeant un bébé. Elle fredonnait une mélopée à l'intention du nouveau-né. L'adolescent se redressa, intrigué. Il reconnue en cet être à peine tangible, les traits de sa mère. Ce premier souvenir remua quelque chose en lui. Il s'approcha de ce cliché sans la quitter des yeux, la mélodie s'accentuant à chacun de ses pas. De mirage la femme devint réelle et il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Mu par l'instinct, il toucha le bras de la dame qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Stiles arrêta son geste pour contempler le visage souriant de son origine. Quand ses doigts s'éloignèrent de ce touché formel, un lien s'étira entre la femme et eux. Il secoua sa main, s'éloigna d'un pas, mais le lien était toujours présent, comme un fil né d'une matière abstraite entre leur deux corps familiers. Il regarda à nouveau le minois de sa mère qui souriait toujours sans le lâcher des yeux. Les pleurs du tout petit entre ses bras amenèrent le jeune homme à s'y intéresser. Il n'entendit bientôt plus que les cris du poupon. Stiles voulait frôler ce petit bout de vie, et malgré le lien qui trainait encore sur sa peau, il caressa sa joue. Un autre fil, plus épais, s'accrocha par le geste, mais avec un trouble désagréable sur sa peau qui avait oublié les sensations. Quand il voulut retirer son geste pour s'épargné, l'image du nourrisson fondit en lui.

La douleur fut immédiate, empruntant le chemin de ses poumons à grande bouffée. Les premières sensations en lui venaient de naitre, comme si son appareil respiratoire se déployaient pour la première fois pour goûter l'oxygène. Il respira rapidement, dépréciant les aiguilles haletées qui parcouraient ses bronches dans l'indélicatesse. Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte de la position repliée qu'il avait prise pour supporter son mal, ni des larmes naissantes accrochées à ses yeux. Dans le décor quelque chose venait de changer. On y percevait à présent une respiration, l'esquisse d'une ambiance encore intimidée. Quelque part, dans la réalité de son corps léthargique, dans une pièce exiguë mal éclairée, l'adolescent inspirait à nouveau.

Inconscient de cette existence où s'épuisait son enveloppe charnelle, Stiles resta encré dans son propre esprit, là où la femme avait changé, là où elle n'avait plus le nourrisson. Elle courait dans ce décor particulier, immaculé, étirant leur fil commun dans ce jeu des lumières filandreuses attachées à sa main. Un enfant baragouinait en galopant à quatre pattes, filant entre celles de sa maman en riant. Il avait la peau laiteuse éclaboussée de quelques pépites chocolat, était le souvenir d'un ancien reflet de Stiles. Quand le petit passa entre ses jambes pour le surprendre, le jeune homme le frôla par inadvertance. Encore un lien, épais, gênant, qui freina le bambin dans sa course, pour le ramener au jeune et s'y heurter. L'adolescent soufra l'impact avec encore plus de véracité, tombant à genoux, touchés par les myriades de souvenirs qui façonnaient l'humeur grandissante de la matrice.

En relevant la mine, il aperçut son père. L'affolement qu'avait provoqué la douleur le fit se précipiter sur lui. Nouveau lien, indolore, une extension qui les unissait. Des sons s'entrechoquèrent, des rires, des discutions au loin, puis un enfant qui marchait en babillant. Stiles se retourna pour le percevoir, les pépites s'étaient multipliées sur sa peau de lait, et sa main rencontra malgré lui le bras du gosse qui le percuta pour s'écraser dans son esprit avec force de mémoires. Un cri, le sien, se fit écho à cette pointe acérée.

Quand sa vue se refocalisa enfin, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans ce décor aux contours improbables. Des oncles, tantes, des parents et leurs amis, des enfants qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il connaissait encore, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Scott potelé par sa jeunesse, Lydia la petite princesse, Danny déjà athlète. Tous ses êtres cherchaient le contact, créaient des filaments qui s'étiraient de son corps à leur peau. Les sentiments, les sensations, tout se réveillaient, donnait sens au décor qui en changeait de ton. La vie et ses rencontres, les liens qui se défont, ceux qui se brisent, les fibres qui se meurent. Plus Stiles se rencontrait à tout âge, plus le monde alentour réveillait en lui ce futur qu'il ignorait encore. Il s'était installé sur la souche du vieil arbre, observant les personnes qui composaient son existence, les regardant croître, vieillir. Quand le Stiles du passé venait à passer par là, porteur de son antan dans son regard grandit d'expérience, il tendait simplement le bras pour le toucher du bout des doigts, se nourrissant de son histoire.

Vint le moment de son hésitation, quand le cordon qui l'attachait à sa mère s'effrita, quand l'image de la femme perdit de son éclat, et que son jeune reflet assaillit par les larmes, lui cracha sa rancœur, l'empoigna de ses doigts. Stiles ressentit la noirceur, l'insolence du mal être, et cette poigne rancunière qui ne le quittait pas. Les pleurs furent leur seul connivence, le souvenir passa, tailladant, écorchant, pour forcer le passage, déposant un voile gris sur ses réminiscences. Autour de lui, sa mère n'était plus là, à peine les bris sableux du fil qui les unissait autrefois. Son père, Scott, s'étaient rapproché, à tel point qui pouvait voir leurs traits changer. Les autres « lui » brûlaient ses doigts, trop de douleur, de tristesse, de mélancolie, toujours cette hargne franche à son égard, le tassant sur sa souche pour courber son échine, déclenchant ses sanglots silencieux. Sa vie défilait au travers de tous ceux qui la composaient, qui le composaient, sur cette toile dont il était le centre.

Puis Scott changea. L'ébène de son regard céda sa place à l'or ambré du loup. L'ami s'approcha encore d'un pas pour presque le toucher, se plaçant à hauteur du chérif. Quand le Stiles de ce temps à la mine rieuse, au regard sarcastique, à l'humour bête, marcha pour se pencher vers lui, il l'accueillit avec moins d'appréhension. Alors, il apparut, ce fil tangible, brillant, apaisant, qui maintenait Derek à sa chaire. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se toucher pour que le filament s'étende entre leurs corps. Ils s'observaient, silencieux. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emmêler. Il voulait le saisir, vérifier sa réalité, s'enfouir dans son odeur. Il fit abstraction du reste, des derniers protagonistes qui apparaissaient sur la trame de son esprit. Le docteur Deaton. Alison, lien tenu, fugace, qui déjà s'effaçait. Isaac qui s'approchait. Erica, Boyd, leur mort prématurée. Malia, Kira…

Il ne voyait que l'homme taciturne à quelques centimètres de lui, qui n'avait pas eu à avancer en fonction de la force de ses sentiments, qui avait toujours été au plus proche. Le cœur de Stiles était frénétique, ses anciens fantômes continuaient à lui offrir ses souvenirs, pourtant il ne focalisait que sur cet être qui lui faisait face, sa poitrine se comprimant un peu plus au fil du temps. Son corps vibrait d'un désir impérieux, d'un besoin absolu. Le loup attendait, tantôt impassible, tantôt torturé, et le jeune céda place à l'envie, tendant sa main fébrile dans l'espoir qu'il là prenne, qu'il le rejoigne sur sa souche. Derek glissa ses doigts sur les siens, électriques. Le jeune attrapa sa main, forçant l'homme à grimper à ses côtés. Il oublia le reste, la raison de cette matrice aux couleurs de son existence. Il n'y avait plus que ses doigts sur la peau de cet homme, et le courant commun qui mettait son corps en défaut. Alors, il prit le loup entre ses bras, attrapa ses hanches, expirant bruyamment le plaisir que son corps exultait. Il cacha son visage dans ce cou délicat, faisant naître mille frissons à son vis-à-vis éperdu. Il embrassa sa peau, respirant en cascade la fragrance musquée de Derek qui gémit sous ses lèvres amollies. Il remonta de baisers sur la mâchoire de l'homme, frottant son nez sur la barbe de trois jours, s'enivrant des gémissements mal contenu de l'ancien alpha.

Leurs corps en accord haletaient divinement bien, le courant qu'ils partageaient les affaiblissait de délice. Stiles caressa de sa bouche entrouverte les lèvres de l'ainé qui s'abandonna dans un baiser timide, agrippant le jeune entre ses bras possessifs. De langoureux, leur échange devint affamé, taquinant la langue de l'autre avec ferveur, avalant leurs râles de contentement. Le jeune s'affola de passion, glissant ses mains sous le maillot du plus vieux, épousant de ses doigts maladroits, chaque formes qu'il convoitait. Le concert de leurs soupirs allègres les perdait toujours un peu plus. Derek passa sous le teeshirt du plus jeune, le plaquant davantage à lui, puis le recula pour lui retirer cette barrière de tissu, l'attirant de nouveau pour l'embrasser, le dévorer, goûter la peau sous ses doigts. Stiles n'en pouvait plus d'envie, de sensations, s'agrippant avec force de désespoir à son amour, celui qui l'avait rejeté, qui ne voulait pas de lui… Il se mit à geindre sous les assauts délectables de l'homme, le tenant comme un noyer en quête d'oxygène. Il retira le maillot du loup, collant leurs torses dénudé dans un gémissement irrépressible. Le jeune aurait voulu se fondre en lui tant le désir le consumait. Il caressa chaque parcelle nue, glissant sa langue sur cet épiderme suave qui le rendait dingue. Il le voulait, plus qu'un caprice, une faim viscérale.

Pourtant, quand l'homme se mit à trembler avec violence, frémissant dangereusement entre son humanité et son animalité, Stiles n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'éloigner pour l'observer. Le loup entrait dans une frénésie bestiale qu'il peinait à contrôler. La souffrance de l'homme se répercutait sur chaque être qui composait l'univers étrange de son esprit. Les innombrables fibres qui l'unissaient à eux devinrent brillants, incandescents. Quand Stiles refocalisa son attention sur son amour, il fut surpris de constater que chaque liens semblaient sortir de lui en ajoutant à cette douleur qui hantait le moindre de ses traits. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il sut. L'adolescent chercha Deaton qui tentait de rester lui-même, là où Scott s'automutilait pour encaisser le pire, là ou Malia épousait l'hystérie, là ou Lydia suivait le même chemin. Le vétérinaire présent dans sa psyché verrouilla ses prunelles dans celles du plus jeune, puis focalisa son attention sur un point invisible au-dessus du cadet. Stiles redressa son visage pour observer le même point que le docteur.

Une infinité de filaments multicolores s'étendait au-dessus du jeune homme. Le spectacle de se branchage irréel étincelait de magnifique. Les couleurs luminescentes semblaient circuler librement, tel un réseau vénale qui alimentait toute l'existence de cet arbre imagé, de ses racines accrochées aux personnes présentent, à ses branches porteuses d'une magie éprouvée. Il voyait parfaitement la rame qui percutait Derek pour s'étendre sur les protagonistes qui meublaient la matrice de sa vie. Il venait de trouver le sors, le miroir, et ses répercutions. Une vague de soulagement le submergea, l'homme l'aimait, son souhait avait ricoché parce que l'homme l'aimait déjà. Les paroles de Deaton prenaient enfin sens dans sa compréhension toute nouvelle. Stiles attrapa le rameau qui avait façonné son invocation pour la rendre possible. Ainsi, elle s'épuisa, comme un lien qui se brise, et disparue totalement. Le calme retomba lourdement sur les êtres alentours, pourtant, le loup paraissait plus mal en point encore. Le jeune s'approcha, touchant la peau dénudé de l'ancien alpha dans l'espoir de le calmer, mais l'homme s'abîmait de tressaillements déplorables qui le mettaient à genoux. Affolé, l'adolescent chercha de l'aide dans le regard du druide, qui sortit sa main de sa poche pour lui montrer deux seringues presque identiques. Le jeune chercha rapidement dans ses propres poches, et au moment où il trouva celle qu'il cherchait, un de ses reflets lui fit face, hurlant, son regard bafoué de haine, avant de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure.

Stiles s'éveilla en sursaut dans la petite salle de bain, respirant vivement. Il se redressa à la hâte malgré son corps vertigineux. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son équilibre et se maintint tant bien que mal au mur derrière lui. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Derek à moitié fou. Il plaqua durement le jeune de tout son être, attrapant sa gorge. Son loup était entré en frénésie, exultant une sauvagerie redoutable. Le jeune ne quittait par le regard embrasé de l'homme qui contraignait durement sa carcasse. L'animal rugit avec une puissance décuplé par son état, puis s'arrêta d'un coup, regardant sa hanche dans laquelle était plantée une seringue. Aussitôt, il se sentit étourdit et chercha les yeux de l'adolescent.

-j'ai… j'ai cru que… t'étais… t'étais… L'homme sentait son corps s'amollir. Il attrapa le visage du jeune avec une certaine délicatesse malgré l'incertitude de ses mouvements. T'es… vivant… murmura-t-il, des larmes perfides s'échappant de ses prunelles redevenue humaines. Il approcha son visage, combattant la drogue qui l'affaiblissait de toute part. Stiles ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, n'attendait que l'instant ou les lèvres du loup toucheraient les siennes, ce qu'elles firent, dans un toucher soyeux qui tira un long soupir à l'adolescent grisé.

* * *

**Alors? Bien exprimé ou je retourne me coucher? (petit smiley qui met les bras au dessu de la tête en attendant vos coups, yeux plissés d'appréhension)  
**

**Bisous bisous les tits folichoux**


	10. Chapter 10

Derek apposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, l'esprit embrumé. La décharge l'éprouva totalement, ajoutant à l'état second qui perturbait ses nerfs. Le jeune était en vie, son corps au plus près du sien le réchauffant tout entier. Sa tête tournait, ses sens s'affolaient, et l'homme dut rompre cet instant fugace pour réfugier son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, combattant avec mal l'engourdissement de son être. Il secoua la tête, mais le geste ne fit qu'ajouter au vertige désagréable qui régissait sa chaire.

-hé merde… jura doucement le jeune en rejetant sa tête en arrière, yeux clos. Il aurait vraiment voulu que ce baiser parfait dure plus de trois secondes.

-dsolé… jsais pas ce qui mapri… S'excusa le loup, comprenant aux mots du cadet que ce baiser était une erreur.

-ha ouai ? Demanda doucement l'autre, incertain, les yeux à présent grands ouverts. Non parce que tu … put-naise, Derek, souffla l'ado en tentant de rattraper l'ainé qui l'entrainait dans sa chute, le calmant endormissant tous ses muscles. Il le reteint difficilement sous les bras tout en l'aidant à s'assoir contre la baignoire, non sans mal. L'homme s'agrippait à lui avec faiblesse, se laissant guider sur le sol froid.

-la vache, tu pèses une tonne mon vieux, murmura le jeune avant de le lâcher avec douceur. Enfin, pas que tu sois gros, j'entends bien, juste que là, à moitié mort… Stiles s'arrêta dans ses susurrements pour regarder l'homme qui l'observait étrangement. Une agréable douleur se logea dans le creux de son ventre, donnant un nouvel élan à son cœur.

-pardon… chuchota l'homme. Ce simple mot portait tellement de tristesse que Stiles n'en comprit pas le sens, affichant une mine perplexe.

-heu… Les pupilles de Derek étaient juste hypnotiques, et l'adolescent s'y noyait progressivement.

-tousque j'ai dit… Stiles… soupira le plus vieux, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un pardon qui ne venait pas.

-ha… Se souvint enfin le jeune, secouant sa mine pour reprendre ses esprits. Ouai… heu… tu crois que ça va durer longtemps l'effet de l'injection ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à son côté, ne sachant quoi répondre à un Derek désemparé.

-à toi dme ldire… lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. La réaction du brun lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing et il détourna le regard, incertain de pouvoir encaisser le visage étrangement froncé de l'humain.

-hey Drek, t'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta le cadet alors que l'homme respirait avec difficulté. Le garou retenait à grande peine ses larmes, se maudissant pour son hypersensibilité du jour. Il avait tout foiré, Stiles n'attendait sans doute que le moment où il se remettrait du calmant pour le foutre dehors.

-occupe-toi dtamain, conseilla doucement l'homme, la gorge nouée, la culpabilité lui vrillant les entrailles.

-on dit pas occupe-toi de ton cul d'habitude ? Interrogea l'autre.

Derek se retourna vers lui. Ce gamin pouvait vraiment être à côté de ses pompes parfois. Il saisit la main blessée du jeune avec une tendresse désarmante. Stiles ne le quittait plus de ses yeux ambrés, tentant de rester égal malgré le courant de plaisir qui chahutait en lui à ce simple toucher. Le loup remonta leurs deux mains jointes pour que l'ado observe enfin la sienne, salement amochée par le miroir qu'il avait brisé à peine vingt minutes plus tôt.

-ha ! heu… ouai… dit-il en se redressant rapidement, s'éloignant de ce contact brûlant. Il en aurait grogné d'être aussi midinette.

L'homme soupira de désolation, son emmerdeur le fuyait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Son cœur se mit à battre un tempo démesuré et il serra les poings, crispant ses mâchoires violemment. L'indésirable drogue qui parcourait ses veines ajoutée à ses sentiments éprouvants, fit naître une impression d'urgence dans son esprit égaré. Il entendit l'hyperactif juré plusieurs fois en nettoyant ses blessures. Son ouï devint insupportable, captant chaque détail, des morceaux de verre que l'on retire de la chaire, à leur chute dans le lavabo, à l'eau assourdissante qui s'écoulait sans discontinuer, aux frottements incessant des mains que l'on frictionne. Sa tête se mit à tourner désagréablement.

-hé Big-Bad-Wolf ! T'es pas en train de me faire une syncope là, hein !? Lança le jeune en se précipitant sur un Derek tout en sueur qui respirait comme un asthmatique. Il agrippa le visage blafard de l'homme entre ses paumes mouillées. Merde, Derek ! Mais c'est quoi qu'il met dans ses putains de seringues ce druide à la … L'homme rouvrit les yeux, très conscient de leur proximité. Stiles s'était agenouillé en face de lui, une réelle inquiétude voilant ses pupilles. Le loup attrapa la main seine sur son visage, les tripes en vrac. Il avait tellement besoin que le jeune lui pardonne.

-ça va…. Jsen déjà que ça sdissipe Stiles… murmura-t-il, son regard hanté de tourments.

-viens, je vais t'aider à te relever, dit l'humain, joignant le geste à la parole. Le garou était dépité, il pensait au moins avoir le temps de s'expliquer avant qu'il le mette dehors.

Une fois debout, l'homme attendit un moment sans plus bouger, cherchant son équilibre. L'ado ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, incertain de la stabilité de son loup.

-on aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de te mettre debout, je suis trop con, râla l'hyperactif pour lui-même, tenant le bras de son vis-à-vis avec l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans les siens.

-non, ça va, c'est bon, souffla l'autre en se dégageant de l'emprise du cadet pour ne pas souffrir davantage leur approche. Je vais yaller, finit-il piteusement, passant sa paume sur son visage pour donner le change à sa douleur.

-tu plaisantes là ? Interrogea Stiles, dont la poitrine venait de se serrer. Il scruta le visage de l'autre avec un sérieux déstabilisant, fronçant son regard avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Devant l'absence totale de réponse et le visage presque impassible de l'ainé, il fut perdu. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la colère s'infiltra en lui. Il se mit totalement face à l'autre, dans un drôle de défit silencieux. Derek ne se sentait pas de se battre, bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement que le jeune veuille mettre carte sur table avant cet adieu inévitable. Mais il détestait les adieux, plus encore quand ils concernaient le seul être qu'il puisse aimer à ce point. Jamais il ne supporterait cette vie sans son insupportable jeune détective. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de le bousculer gentiment pour passer. C'était sans compter sur sa momentanée faiblesse et sur la rapidité du jeune, qui lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner et le coller au mur le plus proche, une main à plat sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, Stiles serrant les dents en cherchant à comprendre le regard de l'homme, qui ne faisait aucun geste pour se défaire de son emprise. Il baissa un instant la tête, tentant de calmer cette peur soudaine de voir Derek partir. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il sentit, à travers son bras tendu, au creux de sa paume plaquée sur ce torse musclé, le cœur affolé du grand méchant loup. Lentement, il redressa son visage pour lui faire face, perplexe. Sans retirer son geste, il laissa son bras se détendre pour rapprocher son corps de celui, tendu, de l'homme.

-Derek est ce qu… Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Hé merde ! Ses trucs ont été inventé pour nous pourrir la vie dans des moments comme celui-là, j'en suis sûr, pesta-t-il tout en cherchant l'engin dans sa poche arrière. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il vit de nom de l'inopportun clignoter. Il décrocha avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le loup l'observait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, ni la raison pour laquelle Stiles le bloquait ou que lui ne faisait rien pour s'échapper. Passif, le palpitant en vrac, il attendait la suite sans vouloir la connaître.

-Doc ? Lança le jeune, le combiné à l'oreille.

-Stiles, soupira l'autre… soulagé ? Il n'y avait que deux possibilités sur le fait que le lien avec les humeurs de Derek soient coupé, et l'une d'elle était ta mort, justifia-t-il face au silence de son interlocuteur.

-désolé de vous décevoir Doc, j'essaierais de répondre à cette demande dans une centaine d'années, se moqua le jeune. Le loup garou écoutait l'échange, le regard braqué sur la poitrine du jeune, qui se soulevait dans un rythme régulier.

-que s'est-il passé ? Questionna le druide sans relever la bêtise du cadet.

-c'était…. Heu… comme si je revivais ma vie mais de loin, par touche, c'est difficile à expliquer. Puis il y a eu cet arbre avec tous ceux que je connais et des tonnes de fils, et des branches de lumières et de magie, enfin… j'ai coupé le bon filon on dirait. Le jeune jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui fixait ses prunelles sans comprendre de quoi l'ado parlait.

-la matrice, tu as vu la matrice… dit l'autre comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Combien de temps ? Tu as eu l'impression que ça durait depuis combien de temps ? S'impatienta-t-il d'un seul coup.

-je sais pas Doc, des heures… mais dites-moi, on pourrait pas reparler de ça plus tard, je viendrais vous voir, parce que là vous voyez, j'ai comme un truc à régler, alors si ça vous em….

-Stiles, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, ce n'est pas un cercle de solitude que tu as fait, c'est un renversement, ce qui veut dire que toutes les portes sont ouvertes, ce n'est pas bon du tout tant que tu n'es pas prêt, s'affola le mage en faisant, semblait-il, les cents pas.

-ok Doc, pas de problème, je vais venir, mais je finis juste un truc avant, dit-il sans l'ombre d'une appréhension.

-tu comprends pas Stiles ! S'inquiéta Deaton. Il ne faut rien entreprendre tant que tu n'as pas érigé de barrière, c'est très important ! Tanta de le convaincre le druide. Tu es puissant !

-et c'est un mal ? Demanda le jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

-tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut être dangereux, souffla-t-il alors que le jeune imaginait parfaitement l'émissaire en train de se gratter méchamment le front. Stiles et Derek ne se lâchaient plus des yeux, commençant tous deux à s'inquiéter.

-dangereux comme « je risque de détruire tous ceux que j'aime » ? Questionna l'humain plus très humain. A ces mots, le jeune Hale subit un courant d'émotion tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression de chavirer, son cœur tambourinant avec force de désespoir. Il faut dire que l'hyperactif tenait fermement ses orbes dans les siennes, tant et si bien que, mal interprétés, ses mots sonnaient comme une confidence murmurée à son oreille. Il aurait tellement voulu faire partit de ces gens que l'adolescent aimait…

-non Stiles, tu risques de te détruire toi-même, lâcha Deaton.

-pouh ! Soupira le concerné. Pendant une minute j'ai eu peur, dit-il sincère. Derek était à présent balisé, et imaginait sans mal l'état du druide à l'autre bout du fil.

Et puis tout se passa très vite. Stiles lâcha le combiné, la main toujours suspendu à son oreille. Ses prunelles d'ambre liquide virèrent au noir le plus total, sa respiration s'arrêta complètement. _Une falaise, un lien qui vacille, le vide, Isaac._ Dix secondes plus tard, le miel reprenait ses droits, et le jeune inspirait comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant des minutes entières. Abasourdit, le loup n'eut aucune réaction. Stiles mit encore quelques secondes à réaliser où il était et avisa le combiné à ses pieds. Il sauta dessus devant le regard perdu de Derek, totalement statufié.

-Doc ! s'exclama-t-il, effrayé. Isaac ! Isaac est devant une falaise, il va se jeter dans le vide !

-Stiles, tu es encore en lien avec la matrice ? Questionna l'autre, la voix chevrotante.

-Mais on s'en tape là ! Je viens de voir Isaac, il va se foutre en l'air ! Faut appeler Scott, je sais pas moi, il…

-Stiles, si ce que tu dis es vrai, personne n'aura le temps d'intervenir, murmura le druide, dépité.

-mais merde ! S'indigna le cadet. Il est pas encore mort ! Ragea-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Et Derek qui ne bougeait pas, Stiles avait l'impression de devenir fou.

-sert toi de votre lien pour le retenir, imposa l'émissaire.

-je croyais que je ne devais rien entreprendre… Commença l'autre.

-on avisera, fais ce que tu peux, ordonna-t-il.

Stiles fila le téléphone au loup et disparu au fond de lui, ses prunelles plus noires que la nuit seules témoins de ses actes invisibles. _Il s'accrocha au lien d'Isaac et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le jeune l'observa et délaissa son point de vue sur le vide, avant de le regarder de nouveau puis encore Stiles. Celui-ci hurla le prénom d'Isaac, et la falaise disparu, le jeune suicidaire reprenant sa place dans l'existence du brun._ De retour dans la réalité, il s'écroula, et le garou eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Il l'installa contre la baignoire, mort de trouille. Jamais il n'avait perdu à ce point son sang-froid. Se souvenant du combiné qu'il avait dans la main, il le plaqua sur son oreille, essayant de sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel il était.

-il… il semble endormit, rapporta-t-il au druide.

-Derek, écoute, nous avons plus d'un seul problème, alors je vais tenter de te résumer ça rapidement, après il faudra m'amener Stiles, se précipita l'autre.

-ok, fut le seul mot que le jeune Hale parvint à lâcher. A genou face à son amour qui ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, il était complètement perdu, revoyant ces yeux noirs comme le néant, ressentant l'électrique magie que l'ado avait dégagé pendant quelques instants.

-Et pour le fait qu'il a l'air épuisé là ? demanda le jeune Hale.

-plus tard, coupa l'émissaire. Ce n'est pas le propos principal. La matrice est un entre deux, entre rêve et imaginaire, entre ciel et terre, entre vie et mort. On l'appelle le collet, car c'est souvent un arbre qui y est représenté, et que les druides possédant des pouvoirs sont au cœur de cet arbre, se pressa Deaton, parlant sans respirer.

-il faudrait peut-être détruire ce qu'il reste du Nemeton pour guérir Stiles, proposa le loup, enclin à redevenir un minimum pragmatique tout en caressant la joue du jeune assoupit.

-Non, coupa l'autre, tu ne comprends pas, Stiles _est_ un Nemeton, et cette magie est puissante, trop pour un corps, ou même un esprit humain. En plongeant en lui comme il l'a fait, il a laissé la magie le prendre, et à présent il est toujours ici et là-bas Derek…

-entre vie et mort, souffla le loup, le cœur serré.

-aussi, Stiles à bien annulé le lien qui faisait que nous étions tous branché sur tes émotions, mais il nous reste une marque. Je crois que le fait qu'il soit ton compagnon a engendré un phénomène étrange, et à présent, nous sommes tous imprégnés, et j'ignore comment on peut annuler ça. Il faut que tu le revendiques, maintenant…

-Comment ça vous êtes tous imprégnés ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix dangereusement rauque.

-Derek, tu n'écoutes pas, pressa le mage. Il faut que tu le revendiques avant qui que ce soit d'autre, car s'il est évident qu'un humain ne le fera pas, il y a comme une meute à Beacon Hills, et si certains des loups sont dociles, ce n'est pas le cas de Peter, et si lui-même n'est pas un problème, alors ne doute pas une seconde qu'un alpha en est un. Dès qu'il le verra, Scott voudra le faire sien, même s'il ne le sait pas encore ! S'impatienta Deaton.

-je ne peux pas faire ça sans son consentement ! S'emporta le loup en grognant.

-il le faut et tu as peu de temps, sinon tu le perdras Derek, lui dit calmement l'émissaire.

-ce serait l'équivalent d'un viol dans sa propre chaire, ragea lentement le garou, ses dents s'allongeant dangereusement. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de moi et préfèrerait Scott, finit-il piteusement.

-c'est ton compagnon Derek, ces imprégnations n'ont aucune valeur de destin, Stiles a inconsciemment brouillé les choses, et il faut que tu agisses. Nous trouverons une solution à l'autre problème après, insista-t-il avec sagesse. Fais en ta priorité, ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

Les yeux du jeune s'ouvrirent, et ses prunelles miels se posèrent instantanément sur l'homme. Il transpirait l'épuisement. Derek n'avait pas retiré sa main de la joue à présent blafarde du cadet. Indécis, il fixait les pupilles de son compagnon qui se laissait de nouveau aller à la somnolence. Bien sûr, le loup désirait ardemment le faire sien, mais il savait que si l'hyperactif le rejetait, son loup se laisserait mourir. Il déposa le téléphone portable de Stiles au sol. Son esprit n'avait jamais été un tel foutoir. Devait-il le mordre, montrer au monde entier à qui il appartenait ? Devait-il imposer un lien à celui qui, à peine quelques minutes plutôt, avait très certainement été sur le point de le mettre dehors ? Est-ce que le jeune l'avait inclus dans les personnes qu'il aimait ? Survivrait-il au rejet de l'ado ? Et si Stiles préférait Malia, ou même Scott, et qu'il haïssait Derek après ça ?

L'homme tremblait imperceptiblement, le palpitant complètement détraqué. Lentement, il prit le visage mutin de son compagnon en coupe entre ses mains, fermant les yeux un bref instant. Puis, tout bascula.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Sanga: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes**

**Carmin: Waouh! ça me fait très plaisir, j'avais peur de m'être embourbée dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue que tume rassures un peu ;) Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre en tous cas! **

**Wm: Merci, espérons que je ne me sois pas foirée avec cette suite... **

**Guest: J'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas fuire cette suite! Merci pour ta review**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:  
**

**Alors, à votre avis, va le revendiquer ou pas ce vieux loup rabougrit ? Comment vont s'en sortir nos imprégnés? des idées ? ^_^' **

**Bonne soirée mes loupiots, bizbizploup  
**


End file.
